Naruto Inheritor Of Thunder
by dully101
Summary: 'It's definitely good for you Naruto, but it's undeniably bad for your enemies' What Naruto has inherited will change his life completely.
1. Revelation

**NARUTO INHERITOR OF THUNDER**

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

Chapter 1: Revelation

Ankle deep in slimy liquid, it was pitch dark. He knew exactly where he was. Then he recalled the events of the day previous and he felt his eyes swell with tears.

"Hey kid stop whimpering and listen up, I think it's time I told you something important!" growled the echoing voice of the Kyuubi.

"Leave me alone" the young blond responded. He was still a little depressed after he lost to Sasuke in the sparring match at school and everyone had laughed at him.

The fox noticing his depression responded, "So you're still down after you lost to that Uchiha kid eh? ... Well…there's always a next time right?" he chuckled trying to lighten the blue eyed youngster's mood. Normally he wouldn't have cared but over the years the two had grown a bond that he had never experienced before and he liked it, it made him feel loved, not that he would mention it, they were so close it was a little disheartening to watch him so down in the dumps. "Listen, I know it's sad that that dammed Uchiha beat you but there's something I have to tell you…it's about your parents." The Nine Tails grinned, if there was one way to make the kid listen it was insulting the Uchiha and mentioning the parents never knew. And sure enough the Naruto looked up at him and began to wipe the tears from his face. The blonde wasn't crying from the fact that he had lost the sparring match it was from what happened afterwards, after he had lost no one had tried to comfort him, everyone had mocked him and no one had stood up for him, and then he came home to an empty damned apartment. That's what made him so feel so dejected, the realization that he had no friends and no family, no one who stuck up for him and no one who cared about him.

However, if the giant fox was going to tell him something about his parents he was going to listen. Naruto already knew that his parents had died saving the village from the Kyuubi attack and that he was the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts. He also knew he wasn't going to tell anyone that he has an evil fox within him, it would just make him more different something he wasn't going to let happen.

His face lit up as he tried desperately to encourage the giant beast into spilling the information he so desperately desired.

The fox chuckled, "Alright then, now that you're listening I wanted to tell you," he paused for effect, "that your father...was…blonde!" At that Naruto's jaw dropped.

"IS THAT IT? THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED TO TELL ME!" anger poured out of the blue eyed blonde, "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE A BITCH!" at that the Nine Tails growled, he hated it when the the kid sweared at him. But he knew he knew it was coming for that one so he shrugged it off and fell into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I was only teasing."

"Not funny!" Naruto grunted.

"Hey, you want me to tell you or not?"

"Tell me…please," pleaded Naruto.

"OK, what I am going to tell you can't tell anyone else." The blonde gave a suspicious nod, so he carried on, "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, and your father's name was Minato Namikaze." The fox sighed, the look on Naruto's face told it all, he had no idea who his parents were. FACEPALM. "Naruto Uzumaki do you know who your father was?" the orange fox questioned.

"I'll know when you tell Me." the perplexed child argued.

"You need to read a book kid. Minato Namikaze A.K.A your father was The Yellow Flash of The Leaf." The young boy knew that name from somewhere, but he couldn't put a finger on it. FACEPALM. "Seriously Naruto if you want to become Hokage one day, you _need_ to read a book." The fox sighed, he decided to drop the bomb, "Your father was the 4th hokage."

"Are you serious?" Naruto exclaimed. His blue eyes opened to their fullest, his jaw dropped to his knees, for the first time in his short life Naruto Uzumaki was speechless. But then he realized something, "Wait, if my dad was the Fourth Hokage then how comes everyone hates me?"

"Actually they don't necessarily hate you, they hate me. And it doesn't help that no one knows who your parents were." He saw the expression on the kids face and that look told him all he needed, "I'm sorry Naruto, if it helps I didn't mean to rampage on your village." It didn't help.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP! YOU GIANT ORANGE DICK!...YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" The blonde screamed. He was pissed! And after another 10 minutes of his swearword ladenned rant he finally stopped. All the while The Fox stayed silent knowing he couldn't say anything to stop him. After a few minutes of silence, apart from the sound of Naruto's heavy breathing, the blonde spoke up this time in a more controlled manner, "Why did my dad seal you inside me, his own son?"

At this the fox couldn't but feel sympathy for his jailer. He thought about what to say and explained:

"For one, he had to seal it into someone he could trust, and who better that his own son. Secondly, I believe he entrusted you with me so one day you could learn to control my power." Seeing that Naruto didn't find this a valid excuse for ruining his life he continued, "Naruto he wanted the village to regard as a hero after all it's me they hate not you. You have to understand he…" It sickened the Fox to say this, "L-loved you." The Nine Tails couldn't believe he was going this far for this kid. Guess he was going soft.

At those word Naruto was blown away. No one had ever loved him, cared for him or even acknowledged him all his life so finding out his about his parents and that his father trusted him with the most powerful force in existence was a total surprise. Not to mention, he was the Yodaime Hokage's son. Naruto smiled. Not the kind of smile he gets after watching a prank unfold, no, this was a true peaceful smile.

Seeing the smile on Naruto's young whiskered face made The Fox feel glad that he finally revealed the truth, but there was more, "Naruto I'm sorry for disrupting you in your happiness but there's one more thing I have to tell you."

"Good or bad?" Inquired the blond.

Now there was a smug grin on the The Fox's enormous face, "It's _definately _good for you Naruto, but _undeniably _bad for your enemies."


	2. Exams

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

Authors notes- Hey all who are reading, i hope you liked the last chapter and I want to confirm this story will go on. Pls review as I really want to get some feed back =D

CHAPTER 2: EXAMS

Puffy eyed Naruto woke; he still had a huge grin on his face from last night revelation. Slowly, in classic Naruto fashion, the yellow haired child got ready for Ninja Academy. Finally up and ready, he set off for a day of dreary school.

On the way he got several glances and glares from adults, oddly he found himself unperturbed by this and kept a beaming smile on his young face. As he arrived at The Academy he noticed a few kids smirking and laughing in his direction. He paid them no attention. Obviously they were expecting him to become angry, like the average temperamental Naruto would. So they decided to push him further.

"Watch out guys, loser coming through!" One of them cheered. At this they all fell into a chorus of hysterical laughter.

Consequently, Naruto briefly thought about retorting, but that would be playing right into their hands. So, very un-Naruto like he pushed on, drowning out their laughter with thoughts of his own. Currently he was recalling his meeting last night with his 'guest'. Reaching his class Naruto, pushed open the door and made his way to his seat at the back of the room, isolated from the unkind eyes of his class mates.

-10 minutes later-

"NAAAAAAARUUUTOOOOOOO!" yelled Iruka, his classes instructor.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with his most innocent voice.

"Don't act innocent Naruto, everyone here know very well that you were dozing off. Again!"

"I'm sorry Iruka sensei."

"DON'T… wait… Did you just apologies?" the perplexed instructor exclaimed. Naruto gave a slight nod, why was his teacher so confused; he apologized… occasionally, didn't he? "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day?"

Small snickers from a few were heard, but mostly people were bewildered by the fact that the notorious trouble maker: Naruto Uzumaki had apologized.

"Anyway, as I was saying your Final Exams will take place in one week and I hope you are all ready, first you will all have a written test (Naruto groaned) then a physical test and lastly a to see if you can make two acceptable clones of yourself (Naruto: FACEPALM)." After his speech he gave a slight glance at Naruto, who after what had gone across as the worst news possible, had an exaggerated expression of dismay on his face.

-After School-

After a long day of revision for the exams, school was finally over. As he watched his class mates being picked up by their parents, Naruto was reminded of his own parents, and instead of being disheartened by the fact that they were no longer with him, he smiled, proud of his parents. Then he noticed that a group of children weren't going home, but were heading towards the park, he decided to tag along. Maybe he could make a friend.

Careful not to be noticed, because he wasn't sure if they'd let him come with them, Naruto trailed silently behind them. The group was of three kids. Ino: an obnoxious blonde haired pretty girl, a huge Sasuke fan girl. Sakura: a kind, pink haired girl, also a Sasuke fan girl but of a lesser degree to the blonde. Hinata: a shy, timid, dark blue haired girl, not a Sasuke fan girl.

As he followed the three he followed the three girls he wondered why there weren't any boys among the group. Maybe they weren't friends with any boys? This thought for some strange reason made him glad but he didn't understand why.

-After school-

Hinata Hyuga walked along happily with her two friends, they laughed and told jokes with each other as they made their way to the park. They were mostly talking about people in their class, so the topic ended up on a certain orange wearing boy.

"He is so annoying." Ino proclaimed.

"Yeah and he's immature too," Added Sakura, "plus I've never seen him with anyone one, seriously it's like he has no friends."

"At least we don't have to worry about him being in our team, he so useless he probably won't even pass."

"I WILL PASS!" came a new voice from behind, the three turned to see who it was.

"N-Naruto" Stuttered Hinata beginning to blush. She didn't even realize he was behind them.

"Naruto! Were you eaves dropping on us?" screamed the angered blonde. She looked at him with complete disgust.

"No, I was just… on my way to Ichiraku's when I overheard you talking about me." lied the boy.

"Like we believe you for a second Naruto, you're always lying," Spat Sakura, "Get lost!"

To Naruto that comment hurt like hell, it was like someone had punched him. From anyone else it wouldn't have affected him, but whenever Sakura insulted him it always made him feel this way, he just wished he knew why.

"Fine… I'm going," Naruto said quietly. His attempt at making a friend had failed. He turned and ran from that place in embarrassment, as fast as his feet would carry him, leaving a cloud of dust behind. When he was sure he was out of sight he stopped and recalled what they has said to him. The words, "won't even pass" kept ringing in his head. He hated it when people underestimated him! He came to a conclusion: He would prove them wrong; he would pass the test, and finally be acknowledged. He vowed to himself, he was going to pass the exams, even if it meant he literally had to train day and night.

-Day of Exam-

Daring him to proceed, his class door silently awaited him, Naruto trembled before it, his body wouldn't move, he was too nervous. What if he failed? What if he never became a ninja? What if… NO! He couldn't think like that! He was going to pass and he was going to become a great Shinobi! He was going to become Hokage and he was going to make his parents proud!

He reached out, his hand trembling with anxiety and slowly pushed open the door and stepped in. Studying the room he noticed that everyone seemed as nervous as him, except for one person. Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha scion sat with a blank expression on his face. His dark hair bordering his face, he sat unfazed by the exams that could decide if he would become continue in the life of a shinobi. Of course, the upcoming test didn't matter to him, he was what they called 'naturally gifted' and was top of the class so he would breeze past this test.

After a deafening silence, Iruka sensei took his place at the front of the class and spoke, "Today, as you all know is the day of your final exams, you all know the rules so I expect nothing but silence. Now as soon I give you your papers you may begin." Then he began to hand out the papers. When he got to Naruto he gave him a look that said "you can do it" and handed him his paper.

Naruto stared at the paper. The first question was about the Hokages. It read: 'How many Hokages have there been? Naruto simply wrote '4'. The next question was 'Name 2 chakra natures.' Naruto mentally sighed, were all the questions this easy? The answers he wrote were 'water and fire'. The next few questions were of equal difficulty, meaning he could do them in his sleep. Then 2/3 of the way through he came across questions he had no idea how to answers. One such question was 'What do you write on an explosive tag?' The rest of the paper was equally difficult so he mentally sighed and gave up.

Finally the written test was over and Iruka sensei collected in everyone's papers. Then he addressed the class, "Now it's time for your physical test. Individually yo will all go outside were I will be waiting and will show me three standard academy moves."

These words sent Naruto over the moon, Academy moves were the most simplistic fighting moves you could learn. One by one Iruka led individual students out into the training grounds. Last but not least it was Naruto's turn; he followed his sensei out of the class. He was led to a training dummy which he had to attack.

"Okay Naruto show me three moves you have learnt during your time at the academy." Iruka instructed. So without the slightest hesitation Naruto beat upon the training dummy with the simplest moves he had in his arsenal. A right hook, followed by a kick the dummies shin and finished with an uppercut.

"Good work Naruto, come on lets go back in."

When Naruto was seated and everyone's attention was on back to the front, Iruka began, "Now it's time for your final test. The clone test. One by one you will come to the front and create as good a clone of yourself as you can."

Everyone watched as one by one their class mates made their way to the front and created a clone of themselves. As before Naruto was last and so far everyone had created a passable clone. When he got to the front he lifted his hands nervously and made the hand signs necessary for The Clone Jutsu. He focused his chakra…POOF…. and standing on his right was a goofy faced clone of the blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered faced jinchuriki. The clone was hunch backed and his arms were slightly deformed.

"AWWW MAN! Why the hell can't I do this?" Naruto yelled. The sight of his clone was truly disappointing.

"Okay Naruto take your seat." Iruka said emotionlessly. He knew Naruto must be really frustrated with himself for not making a good clone.

"Now class your exams have officially finished, you will receive your marks in an hour's time." As the instructor finished cheers erupted from what seemed like everyone in the class. Except of course, Sasuke who, as usual, kept his cool. And Naruto, who was banging his head on his desk in frustration.

-An hour later-

Everyone in Naruto's class was lined up at the front of the room. Some strange coincidence meant Naruto was once again last. Iruka, the scar faced instructor was one by one calling out their names and stating their results. So far, everyone had passed and now it was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" an echoing silence which felt like several hours passed, and then Iruka with a disappointed look on his face, said, "Fail." That last word made felt like a kick in the gut to Naruto, he had failed. His life as a ninja was over. Laughter focused at him erupted and he felt humiliated. He stomped back to his seat and made it clear that he was pissed off so no one would bother him.

-After School-

Naruto sat silently on swing as he watched the members of his class being collected by their parents. He watched as children showed their parents their new headbands. He watched as hugs were given and congratulations sounded. All of this only reminded him of his own fail, so he shut his eyes and tried to drown out all the noise, he wanted to be alone. He thought he'd never be happy again. He had failed to become a ninja, failed to be acknowledged, failed to make the parents he never knew proud.

Sometime later, Naruto noticed that it was silent he opened his eyes and found that everyone had left and he was all alone, the only one that failed.

"Naruto, you okay?" The mysterious voice came from behind him. He turned to see, Mizuki sensei. Mizuki was a man of average height, who usually stood on the side lines as Iruka taught and rarely spoke, however, when Iruka was off sick, he was the one that would teach.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto lied. He could see Mizuki wasn't buying it.

"Look kid, I know your upset that that you're the _only one that failed,_ but there's a way you can still become a Genin." At these words Naruto looked up now with new hope in his eyes. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course sensei!" Naruto said eager to know of what his sensei had in mind.

"Okay let me tell you what you have to do."

-Iruka's afternoon-

Iruka was sitting at his desk in the school when the door opened and in walked none other than the Third Hokage. He was an old wrinkly man, with a small beard and he seemed to be having a nose bleed. Seeing him walk in Iruka sighed, there was only one reason the Hokage ever came to see him, "Hokage-sama," he bowed low to show respect, "what has he done this time?"

The Hokage put on a stern face, "He's stolen the forbidden scroll."

Iruka gasped, the forbidden scroll contained jutsu only to be used by experienced shinobi, for any normal person, using any one of those techniques could land you in a hospital. He wondered why Naruto had stolen it. He knew he was upset after failing the exam but he wouldn't do something like this. He hoped it was just a misunderstanding. None the less he got up, "Which way did he go?"

"Towards the east forest," the Hokage replied.

"I'm on my way." And with that Iruka darted away, hoping he wasn't too late.

Iruka was going as fast as he could, trying to get to the east forest before Naruto killed himself. Finally, after 20 minutes of frantic searching he found Naruto. He gave sigh of relief, Naruto was still standing but looked pretty beat up. "Naruto what are you doing?" Iruka questioned.

"I was just learning from this scroll." The blonde answered.

"WHAT? Naruto, why did you steal that scroll?"

"So I could pass." Naruto honestly said.

"Naruto we have to take that scroll ba-" He stopped mid-sentence as three Kunai flew from the trees and hit him in the chest. He screamed in pain. Overwhelming the pain he searched around for the person who threw the weapons and his gaze rested on a figure hidden in shadow on the branch of a tree.

"Nice job finding the moron!" The mysterious figure said. Iruka knew that voice.

"Mizuki?" he questioned. The figure jumped down from the branch. It was indeed Mizuki.

"Naruto, hand me the scroll!" Mizuki shouted.

"NO! Naruto, whatever happens, don't give him the scroll. That scroll is too dangerous to get into the hands of a traitor!" Screamed the desperate Iruka.

"Naruto if you don't give it to me I'll have to take it by force!" Threatened Mizuki.

"I'd like to see you try!" This time it was Naruto who spoke. This unnerved Mizuki, so he decided to play dirty.

"Fine. Naruto, I'll tell you the truth. The reason why everyone in the village hates you is-"

"NOOO! Don't do it!" Interrupted Iruka.

"Naruto," continued Mizuki with hatred in his voice, Iruka was still screaming for him to stop but he rose his voice higher than Iruka's could go, "you're hated because you are The Nine Tailed Demon Fox. You're the one who rampaged on the village, and killed so many of our loved ones! Even Iruka secretly hates you, because you killed his parents!"

"NO I NEVER!" retorted Naruto. Although he felt sorry for Iruka losing his parents he knew he wasn't responsible for what happened all those years ago, "It was the Kyuubi, not me!"

His words angered Mizuki who thought that Naruto would have been paralyzed by the revelation, but apparently he already knew, it didn't matter though, he was done with him anyway. Without a word he grabbed one of the extra-large shurikens on his back and threw it with all his might at the blonde haired brat. To his surprise before the shuriken hit its target, Iruka launched himself in the way and the shuriken had wedged itself into his back. He roared in anger. Why was this fool going so far for this kid?

Naruto stared up into the eyes of his sensei who just saved his life and he saw tears dripping out of them, then his injured sensei whispered to him, "Naruto don't listen to him." He coughed some blood and continued, "You are Naruto Uzumaki of the Konohagakure!" Those words touched Naruto, someone had finally acknowledged him for who he was.

Then anger started to flood into him. He got up and looked the traitor in the eyes, "You shouldn't have hurt Iruka sensei!" Naruto got into a fighting stance.

Mizuki seeing the devil ready for a fight laughed, "You idiot! I'll kill you in a heartbeat!"

"Try it trash, I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto said in all seriousness.

"THEN DO IT! DEMON!" screamed Mizuki blinded by hatred.

Then Naruto made the hand seals for the clone technique with an extra one at the end, and shouted, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU (shadow clone jutsu)!" At these words, out of thin air, appeared hundreds of golden haired, blue eyed Naruto's. Stationed at every angle making it impossible for Mizuki to escape.

"WHAT? How is this possible?"

"What's wrong? I thought you were gonna kill me in a heartbeat." Naruto said smirking, "If not, then I guess I'll go first." With these words every one of the Naruto's leaped at the fear stricken traitor.

After a few minutes of punching, kicking and all round pummeling, Naruto dispelled the clones and stood by an unconscious, bleeding Mizuki. He looked at the result of his fight and then at Iruka who was resting by a tree and joked, "Too much?" This caused Iruka to chuckle.

"Come over here Naruto I have something for you." Naruto, although confused by what it could be, obliged to his sensei's request. When he got him Iruka handed him something, it was his very own leaf headband. A smile shot onto the blondes face and he thanked his sensei for it. Naruto Uzumaki was now a Genin ninja.

-That night-

Naruto stood ankle deep in a strange liquid, he was veiled in thick darkness and in the distance were two huge, blood red eyes. He walked towards them.

"Nice moves out there." Came the deep voice of the Kyuubi.

"What? The fight with Mizuki?" Naruto inquired.

"Actually, I was talking about how you defeated the old man."

Naruto grinned; he had beaten the Hokage with his original move. "Well It wasn't hard. I always knew he was an old pervert." The blonde chuckled.

"Like it mattered though, you're so small he probably wouldn't have seen you anyway!" The fox began to laugh; he loved making the kid angry. And after having to speak with the brat every night of his life he had learnt that his height was one of his few soft spots.

"Shut up!" the young blond screamed, "I'm not short I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!"


	3. Bells and Thunder

authors notes: Hey all who read. I hope you like this chapter because it took some time to write. I also hope you like how things are going and will take the time to review. I skipped a few parts of the story simply because I didn't think it was necessary for me to remind you what happened in them.

disclaime: Do i own Naruto? NO. Do I wish i did? !FUCK YEAH!

**BELLS AND THUNDER**

-A week after the exams-

Team 7 waited alone in their classroom for their new sensei. The rest of their class had been picked up by their team sensei's over an hour ago. Team 7was made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Currently Sasuke and Sakura were waiting patiently whilst Naruto was setting up a prank at the door. It consisted of a bucket of water resting on top of the door so when someone walked in they would get soaked.

"That'll teach him for being late." The blonde cheekily chuckled.

"Our sensei will be an experienced Jounin; he wouldn't fall for such an amateur booby trap." Sasuke assumed.

A few second later a hand rested on the door and slowly pushed it open. SPLASH! And in walked a soaking man. He wore a mask covering the lower portion of his face and his headband covered his left eye similar to an eye patch. His hair seemingly defied gravity as it stuck up and was a silver-grey colour.

"I'm so sorry Sensei Naruto is so childish." Sakura apologized.

With water dripping from head to foot the masked man said gloomily,

"How can I put this nicely... my first impression of you is…mm…I don't like you! " Naruto rolled his eyes. The blonde replied,

"Well we never said we liked you either mister, I mean who would? You're more than an hour late!"

"Naruto! I'm sure sensei has a very good excuse for his lateness." Sakura assumed.

"yeh..I'm only late because I was helping an old lady with her shopping." The Jounin said in mock innocence. He was always late so he had a list of well-rehearsed excuses always ready. He watched the short blonde one roll his eyes again and the pink haired one looked up at him in adoration, she obviously had believed his lie, there was also a dark haired one who looked disappointed in him. Had he done something wrong? He continued, "Well, how about I meet you on the roof and we can get started." He gave a close eyed smile (which the Genin couldn't see because of his mask)and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! Where the heck did he go?" Naruto shouted in confusion.

"On the roof you idiot, don't you listen?" Sakura mocked. She was rarely rude, but Naruto was so immature sometimes she couldn't stand it. Silently the three young ninja headed to the roof. When they arrived they saw their new sensei leaning on the railing, completely dry.

"All right," the lazy Jounin started, "let's begin, shall we? I'd like you to start by introducing yourselves."

-5 minutes later-

"Okay so now we know a bit about each other," The newly named Kakashi said. Naruto grunted, the Jounin had said nothing about himself of any usefulness. He continued, "I'd like to inform you that tomorrow you'll have a test, which will decide if you continue on your journeys as ninja."

"WHAT! Another test? What the hell was the one we just did for then?" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, that was just to decide which of you had the potential to become Genin, this test will decide if you truly become Genin and go on missions. Now before you scream at me again I'd like to tell you that tomorrow's test will be survival training."

"Training?"

"Yes, but not just any training. I will be your opponent. Meet me at the training ground at midday. Oh, and skip breakfast or you might throw up." The three young ninja gave him a puzzled look. "was it really going to be that hard? Naruto thought to himself.

-That night-

Behind cage bars, two menacing red eyes glowed; Naruto looked up at them with worry and said, "What am I going to do? Kakashi sensei will be tough to beat."

"You're pathetic. You haven't even gone against him and you're already scared witless. You're doing exactly what he wants." Came the menacing voice of the Kyuubi, "If I were you I wouldn't listen to a word he says. If I know anything about you humans it's that you're deceitful and stupid. Not to mention he's your opponent so you can't trust him." Naruto thought for a second then replied,

"You're right! He's probably trying to trick us, but there's still the fact that he's a Jounin and were still Genin. How are we supposed to go up against him?"

"You fool. You still don't see it do you? This test isn't going to be about beating him, it'll be about teamwork!"

-Morning-

Naruto wiped the sleep from his eyes, as he got up. He looked at the time…SHIT! It was already 11o'clock. He dashed around his room getting ready. When he had got ready he headed for the kitchen. He had made a conscious decision not to trust what his new sensei had advised him to do. After he finished his breakfast (instant ramen) he grabbed a few snacks and headed to the training ground.

When he eventually got there he saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him and his sensei that hadn't turned up yet.

"You're late!" Sakura greeted.

"So? Sensei 'aint here yet either." Naruto said, all of a sudden he heard a growl. At first he thought it was the Kyuubi but then he noticed Sasuke clutching at his stomach. Naruto deviously grinned, "Someone's a little a hungry." Naruto mocked, and then pulled out the snacks he had brought along; tossed one to Sakura, paused, looked at Sasuke's pleading face then tossed him one too.

"Naruto, we're not supposed to eat." Sakura said.

"Hey, how are we supposed to fight him if were starving?" The blonde questioned. Seeing his reasoning Sakura gave in to her pleading stomach and began at the snack, it was delightful.

"Thanks Naruto." She said gratefully, and smiled at the cerulean eyed blonde. Naruto seeing Sakura smiling at him felt his cheeks getting warmer and he knew he must be blushing. It's just that in this light she looked so pretty.

As soon as Sasuke had caught the snack he dug into it, "Thanks doofus." He said quietly. At this both members of his new team looked at him in shock. Did he just thank…to Naruto?

About half an hour later Kakashi sensei arrived saying that he was late because he was returning a puppy to its owner. He pulled out a timer,

"Okay its set for 2 o'clock." Then he pulled out two bells, "Here are two bells, your task is to take these from me before the times up. Anyone who doesn't have a bell by the end will be sent back to the academy."

"That's not fair we've all trained so hard to get to this point, you can't just send us back now!" Naruto cried.

"I can. And I will." Kakashi said arrogantly, "Oh, and let me tell you now, you won't succeed unless you come at me with killing intent."

"But you might get hurt!" Screamed Sakura.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a falling bucket." Mocked Naruto.

"In the real world those with no talent bark loudest." Retorted Kakashi, "Now when I say go you can start." Naruto picked up a kunai from his pouch and rushed forward ignoring his Sensei's instructions. No-one said he had no talent! As soon as he was in reach Kakashi grabbed his hand and his head and aimed his own kunai at him, all in the blink of an eye. Sasuke and Sakura watched wide eyed at the scene, neither of them new someone could move that fast.

"Calm down, I haven't said go yet." Kakashi said, "But it seems that you're finally prepared to come at me with killing intent. Hehe, it seems this is going to be some fun." Then in a more serious tone, "Ready..GO!" As signal was given all The Genins' dispersed and went to a hiding spot, except…Naruto.

"Let's go lazy, me and you! One on one. Man on m-"

"Be quite short stuff, look around you. What have your team mates done that you haven't?" Interrupted Kakashi.

"Umm?"

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

"The only thing that's stupid is your haircut!" Shouted Naruto and began to charge.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number 1: Taijutsu. Maybe I'll teach you about it." He pulled out a book (Make Out Paradide) and began to read. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's with the book?"

"I want to know what happens next." Replied Kakashi simply. "Don't worry though, it won't matter against you." He mocked. This really angered Naruto. This guy was seriously underestimating him!

"I'll kick your ass! Five times over!" Naruto screamed in rage, he began to make hand seals and… Poof! Four perfect shadow clones of the orange clad ninja appeared surrounding Kakashi. Kakashi looked up, maybe this actually would be fun. The five Naruto's began to charge. As each one reached him, the Jounin handed out enough of a blow to disperse them. Eventually he hit the real Naruto who was thrown to the ground skidding in the dirt. Kakashi smirked, too easy. He left the short blonde and went to find the other members of his team. When Naruto got up, his sensei was gone. But in his hurry he had dropped a bell on the ground beneath a tree. "Hehehe, he must have been desperate to escape." He thought to himself. He made his over to the bell, just as he was about to pick up the bell however was about to pick up the bell… Snap. He broke a twig beneath his feat which set off a trap. His leg was caught in a rape and he was hoisted upside down into the air. "FUCK! How did I fall for such an obvious trick?" He screamed at himself. He heard laughter and looked only to see his white haired sensei standing next the tree holding the bell.

"You're pathetic! A word of advice, 'A Shinobi should look underneath the underneath, and be ready for anything." He told Naruto.

Not long afterwards he came across Sakura under bush. He crept up behind her…PEEKABOO! A loud, high-pitched scream sounded.

"Hahahahaha, that was priceless." Kakashi laughed, watching as the girl recovered from her shock and got into a fighting stance. He made a quick hand seal and the world around Sakura started to blur for a second but when it was over, kneeling on the ground before her was Sasuke, he had blood spilling from his body and several kunai sticking out of him.

"AAAAAHHH!" Screamed a frightened Sakura. She couldn't believe, the boy she had been crushing on for so long was dying right before her eyes.

Over on the branch of a tree, Kakashi looked down at his book and thought, "Mm, maybe that was a bit too far. On the other hand a Shinobi should be ready for anything. Someone should teach her Shinobi fighting lesson number 2: Genjutsu." He jumped down from the tree and decided to go for stroll. In a small clearing he met Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan.

"You might have beaten those two but you won't beat me." Sasuke said confidently.

"You fail to understand, by beating them two I've beaten you." Kakashi replied.

"Hmph. You sure about that?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Then prove it." The young Genin dashed a few shuriken at his sensei which were easily dodged. But on their way out they cut a rope which set off a trap, spring-loaded kunai were sent directly at Kakashi's new position, these were also dodged but not as easily. Missing their target the kunai wedged themselves into a tree.

Kakashi looked at them stunned that a kid was so tactical, "Clever, but you the same trick won't wor-" He was cut off by Sasuke leg which was coming at him, before it contacted with his body he grabbed it and twisted it enough to throw the Uchiha off balance. However, before he hit the ground Sasuke tried a steal in a punch, which caught. Just as Kakashi was about to toss the kid away, his free hand went for the bell. Jingle. The tip of Sasuke's finger had reached the bell strapped to Kakashi's belt but he couldn't get a grip of it. He was tossed away and landed on his back on the ground.

"Wow. That was the closest anyone has ever come to getting a bell. But it's the closest anyone will ever come to getting a bell." Kakashi smirked behind his mask; he was actually surprised by the young Uchiha.

As Sasuke was getting back on his feet, Kakashi noticed that he had a new gleam in his eye, he was about to get serious. He began to make a series of hand seals, Kakashi recognizing the Jutsu he was about to do, "No, he can't have mastered that Jutsu yet; his chakra shouldn't have developed enough at this age." He told himself. Then as Sasuke made his final hand seal and raised his hands up to his mouth and blew. A colossal fire ball shot out towards Kakashi who had fear in his one visible eye.

As the fireball cleared an irritated Sasuke cursed, lying where his Sensei had been was a scorched log. Kakashi had used a substitution Jutsu and now was nowhere to be seen. He cursed again and set off to find him. On his way he came across Sakura, who for no apparent reason, was on the ground crying her heart out.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She looked up and saw the real Sasuke completely unhurt standing there. A confused look painted itself on her face.

"S-Sas-uke?" She questioned completely bewildered. Then her logical mind kicked in, "if this was Sasuke then the one dead on the floor was… a Genjutsu" She quickly made a hand seal and dispelled the mind trick. Now that she knew Sasuke was alive she got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Seeing the puzzled look on Sasuke's face she told him about the Genjutsu. He sighed, how could she have fallen for such an obvious trick?

"Let's go. We need to regroup if we want to beat him." He admitted. Right on cue Naruto came running up to them. He looked a mess, he had dirt all over him and his hair was all over the place (which wasn't abnormal but at that moment it was extra messy). "Where were you? Up a tree?" Sasuke inquired.

"You could say that." The blonde answered. "Anyway I've had time to think and I've came to the conclusion that we don't stand a chance against him alone. We need to fight him as a team." Actually Naruto didn't just come up with that whilst he was caught in the snare, but he had remembered what the Kyuubi had told him the previous night. Up till now he thought he could beat the Jounin by himself but he knew that he didn't stand a chance of getting a bell that way.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "That's what we think too, right Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked away, he hated admitting that he needed help.

"Well, yeah" The dark haired boy said quietly.

"But even together we don't stand a chance of beating him without a plan." Admitted the only female of the group. With those words the group fell into silent thought. Finally, after a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke up.

-Hokage's office-

Iruka stood there with astonishment written on his face. He stared at the paper about Kakashi Hatake, He couldn't believe that _no-one _had ever passed the Jounin's test.

"Hokage-sama, is this true?" Iruka questioned his village's leader.

"Of course it is." The old man said simply.

"But…How?"

"Because no one has ever figured out the true meaning behind his test."

-Training grounds-

Kakashi stood in an open area of the training ground, he knew it would make him easy to spot, but he found it easier to read in the open as it was lighter. He checked the time and noted that Genins only had ten minutes until the time was up. He began turned the page excitedly as this was a very 'interesting' part of the story.

"Found you!" Came Naruto's voice as he jumped down from the branch of a tree, "It's time for some revenge for what you did to me earlier" he said maniacally. Kakashi chuckled, this kid wouldn't land one hit on him. He decided to make this fun.

"If you're so confident, then how about this, if you can't land a hit on me then I get to tie you up to a tree for the rest of the day."

"You're on." Naruto confidently said, and charged at his sensei.

"A head on approach won't get you anywhere short stuff." Kakashi told the Genin. Naruto just smirked and carried on running at him. Suddenly, two small hands grabbed Kakashi from behind, holding him in place. Kakashi caught completely off guard dropped his book and had to think fast. He managed to dodge the incoming attack by jumping into the air taking the Naruto clone with him. He didn't like using his size difference against the Genin but he had no choice. He wasn't going to lose to a kid. On the way down he used the clone to ensure a soft landing, dispelling the clone.

"Nice trick, but you'll have to try harder than that." Kakashi said whilst Naruto began to conjure more clones. This time they created a full circle around the Jounin. "You're turning to be a one trick pony." Kakashi told him.

Strangle instead of charging at him carelessly like before, the clones just stood there not moving. "What's he planning?" Kakashi asked himself. At ones the clones were all disperse. "What's he doing?" Kakashi questioned himself. Then Naruto ran at him, with a determined look on his face. SPLAT! At Kakashi's feet Naruto had tripped. Kakashi fell into a fit of laughter, this kid truly was pathetic. Naruto hearing his laughter began to get up.

"Shut up! That was an accident you lazy bitch!" Naruto screamed at Kakashi's masked face.

"Bad move. No one swears at me" Kakashi said furious. He aimed a punch at Naruto's face but just as he was about to connect with his whiskered cheek Naruto disappeared and instantly reappeared where he had started his run from. Kakashi's jaw dropped from behind his mask. He stared wide eyed at the blonde haired Jinchuriki. How was it possible that this kid was able to do a space-time ninjutsu? Then he noticed a seal beneath Naruto's feet. He knew that seal! But he hadn't seen it since that damned night when The Nine Tailed Fox had attacked the village. Could it be? He certainly resembled him. He looked down to see a seal at his feet. FUCK. Suddenly Naruto vanished again and instantaneously appeared at Kakashi's feet. SHIT! Naruto lashed out, connecting with Kakashi's stomach, followed by a kick to the shin and finally ended with an uppercut.

Kakashi could only stand motionless in bafflement; he hadn't seen this coming and could do nothing about it. After the final punch he was sent back stumbling. As he was stumbling backwards he saw Naruto coming at him reaching for the bells. Kakashi in a last ditch effort to recover from the fight, grabbed his hands with both of his own. Jingle. SHIT! From behind two hands had grabbed the bells. Letting go of Naruto's hands Kakashi fell over. On the ground he looked up, to see three Genin's looking at him all with huge smiles on their faces. Sasuke and Sakura were holding bells in their hands.

"I never thought I'd say this but…Good work Naruto!" Sakura said in her high pitched voice. Sasuke just smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Don't celebrate yet, Naruto's still go back to the academy." Kakashi said. All three smiles faltered.

"But, it's not fair, Naruto's the only reason we were able to get the bells." Sakura defended, "Without him neither of us would have been able to do it."

"Say another word to defend Naruto and I'll send you back to the academy too!" The Jounin threatened. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to Naruto and saw his depressed face. Sakura was thinking about, it just wasn't fair Naruto deserved to pass. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"No Sakura. Don't." Came Naruto's voice.

"Bu-" Tried Sakura but he cut her off again.

"NO!" Naruto voice was full of anger yet sadness. He wasn't going to let anyone sacrifice their lives as Shinobi for him. BANG! Naruto was sent sprawling to the floor. His face went numb as he looked up to see who had hit him. He was surprised to see Sakura standing above him panting in anger.

"NARUTO YOU BITCH!" She screamed in rage, "I'M TRYING TO STAND UP FOR YOU!" She paused and tried to calm down, and then she turned to her Kakashi and told him, "If Naruto doesn't pass then I don't either." She tossed the bell at him. Sasuke sighed and tossed his bell at the Jounin too. Kakashi stared up at the team with a proud look in his one eye.

"Well done. The _three_ of you pass." Kakashi said proudly. All three gasped, did he just say they passed?

"But…How? Sasuke asked.

"Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." He said knowingly. Naruto looked at the lazy ninja and thought, "DAMN! He's cool!" Sakura jumped for joy and Sasuke just smirked. Behind his mask Kakashi was also smiling at the site of the three he was secretly proud of all of them but most of all Naruto. Then he continued his speech, "All right, that concludes today's test, Team 7 will begin their duties tomorrow."

"YAY! WE DID IT! We're Ninja! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!" Screamed Naruto in joy. Then he began to think about what kind of duties they'll have tomorrow. Maybe they'll have to sneak into a top secret base to steal an important document. Or maybe they'll have to pursue a rogue ninja and capture him. He smiled just thinking about it.

"Okay, guys you can go now. Except you Naruto, I want to have a word with you." Kakashi ended. As Sasuke and Sakura left the training ground Naruto wondered why Kakashi wanted to speak with him. Was it for swearing at him? Oh NO! When the two were gone Naruto nervously asked his sensei,

"What did you want to talk about s-sensei?"

"It's about that last fight." SHIT! He remembered. Naruto began to plan up an escape route away from the Jounin. "I wanted to ask you where you learned that Jutsu." Naruto sighed in relief and told him,

"Umm… It's sort of a secret."

"Naruto let me tell you something, the last time I saw that move it was performed by my sensei, the Fourth Hokage." OH NO! Has he figured it out? Naruto sighed he'd have to tell him. He didn't mind though, if Kakashi was his dad's student he kind of deserved to know.

"Well, you know the F-Fox inside me?"

"I know. But I'm sort of surprised that you know. How long have you known?"

"All my life I guess, since I've had to talk to him every night of it."

"I see. So I'm guessing he told you about your parents."

"Yup. He told me a few weeks ago. It surprised me at first but it's kind of sunk in now. I'm surprised no one else has guessed. Anyways about The Flying Thunder God Technique…"

-FLASHBACK-

"It's definitely good for you Naruto, but undeniably bad for your enemies." Naruto was sent into a void of confusion, excitement and curiosity. The fox paused for suspense, he loved messing with the kid, and then finally continued, "Do you know why you father was named 'The Yellow Flash'? (Naruto: Blank face) It was because of his most famed technique, The Flying Thunder God Technique. In his dying moments, along with me, he sealed some of his own chakra within you. I think he wanted it to be given to you when the time was right, and for some time now I've felt it trying to get out."

"What do you mean?"

"It's easier if I show you."

At that moment a stream of green light steadily flowed out of the Kyuubi's mouth. It escaped from the behind the bars and formed into a ball in front of Naruto. Naruto, bewildered what was happening, stood mesmerized by the green energy. Gradually the strange energy began to take the shape of a man, Minato Namikaze. Although it only formed into the silhouette of the legendary man it was easy to recognize because of his trademark hair and his free flowing cape. He looked down at Naruto and reached out his hand and touched Naruto on his forehead. The touch felt magical to Naruto, it was warm and radiated its warmth throughout his body. Slowly the green light flooded into Naruto, and disappeared.

"WOW! What just happened?" The blonde child asked, although he said it in a peaceful tone.

"That was your father's chakra Naruto." The Kyuubi told him from behind his bars.

"But… What did it do?"

"Try concentrating some chakra into your hands." Naruto did this and was surprised to see a seal taking shape on the palm of his hand. It was hexagonal in shape and had the kanji (Chinese characters) for 'Thunder' in the center.

"That's the seal you're father used for his space-time jutsu. I don't exactly know how it works, but I'm guessing you have to place it on something and concentrate on that place and you'll teleport to it."

"AWWEESSSOOOMEE!" Naruto cried, "Thanks…WAIT A MINUTE! I don't know you name."

"It's… Kurama" The Fox stated. He had never told any of his kinchuriki's his name before, mainly because they didn't ask, but Naruto seemed different, he had an air around him that he had never felt before. Naruto was different.

-End of FLASHBACK-

"That explains it." Kakashi said. He was a little freaked out that Naruto and the Kyuubi were so close but he guessed if you were forced to be with someone your whole life then you were bound to understand each other. The revelation also made him realize how much of a genius The Fourth Hokage actually was. He had turned his signature move into something similar to a Kekkei Genkai (like the sharingan). "Naruto you do know that you can't tell anyone any of this."

"Why?"

"Because, Naruto, your father was The Fourth Hokage and he made a hell of a lot of enemies."

"Oh," Naruto said dumbly. He had hoped to show off his new technique to anyone and everyone to get some attention, he sighed, "Can I at least tell Sasuke and Sakura so they know. After what they did for me, I think they deserve to know the truth."

"Sure. But NO ONE else, okay. But remember, what you've told me is _very_ dangerous information and you have to make them swear never to tell anyone else."

"Okay."

"Oh and one last thing Naruto," Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto and quickly tied him to a tree, "That's for swearing at me. C'ya." The Jounin ninja walked away laughing.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Screamed Naruto.


	4. New Method of Transport

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I just write about it.

Author's notes: This one took me some time to write as I was kind of busy and had other things on my mind. Still hope you enjoy, =D

-Ichiraku's Ramen-

Naruto sat alone at his favorite restaurant. He had 2 empty bowls next to him as he drooled at the sight of his third bowl of pork ramen. With all the extra money from doing lame D ranked missions, he was able to treat himself to delicious ramen almost every day. Suddenly he dug in, slurping and swallowing mouthful after mouthful loving the taste. In a matter of 20 seconds he was done, a new record. He decided that he had had enough for today so he got up and as he turned around…BUMP!

"OH! Watch where you're going idiot!" Naruto yelled, his face red in anger.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Na-ruto." A gentle voice stuttered. Naruto looked up to see Hinata's pupil less eyes staring at him apologetically. She was rubbing her head where a bruise was forming.

"Hinata! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Naruto asked sympathetically.

"Naruto, i-it's not your fault." Hinata told him reassuringly. Naruto noticing the bruise on her head gasped.

"Hinata are you sure you're okay? I mean that's a nasty bump."

Hinata blushed, she was so glad he cared so much. "It's a-alright N-Naruto it'll go away." She said smiling at the blonde, who was trying to look more closely at the bruise.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Naruto inquired. Getting a reassuring nod back. Finally assured he continued, "Why are you here anyway? You don't normally eat at Ichiraku's."

"N-no, I j-just came to see someone." She told him blushing slightly.

"Oh, okay." He looked up at the clock. SHIT "Sorry Hinata I have to go, Kakashi said he wanted to meet us at the training ground. Bye." He hurriedly said moments before he sprinted away.

Hinata stayed where she was and sighed. He didn't he ever notice her.

-Training ground-

Sasuke and Sakura sat on a log waiting for their two late team mates.

"First Kakashi sensei and now Naruto as well!" Sakura complained, "Those two should learn to manage their time better."

Sasuke just grunted he wasn't much of a talker.

"Hey Sasuke since we're alone I wanted to ask you something."

"No." Sounded the simple reply.

"But… you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Let me guess." Sasuke said, pretending to think. "You want to ask if I want to spend some time together, or get something to eat or anything else you, along with all the other fan girls, can think of."

Sakura sighed; he had hit the nail on the head. She dropped her head in disappointment and stared at the ground, why did he have to be so upfront about it? She listened intently for the sound of the arrival of her team mates, wanting something to break the silence. And, as if on cue, she heard the trampling of hurried feet. She looked up to see a spiky haired blonde running towards them.

"So you finally decided to show up?" Sakura said once he reached them.

"Sorry. I was at Ichiraku's and I bumped into someone." Explained Naruto, "It doesn't matter though, our lazy ass sensei isn't here yet anyway." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, although she was a bit angry that Naruto was so rude. He didn't seem to know the meaning of 'respect'.

"Hey guys." Sounded a familiar from behind them. "Sorry I'm late. I was just-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Naruto cut off. "So? What are we doing today?"

"We, are sparring."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Naruto punching his fist into the air. He hated the D ranked missions they went on every day and he would accept anything else.

"Actually Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will be sparring whilst I teach you something." Naruto's shoulders dropped he hated learning and was looking forward to the spar. Kakashi seeing him upset added, "Don't worry Naruto, it's about _that_ jutsu." Naruto's sapphire eyes lit up at the mention of his 'kekkei genkai'. "Okay Sasuke, Sakura go over there and prepare for your spar. Naruto wait here."

As Sasuke and Sakura walked towards where there sensei had pointed to Sakura asked, "What jutsu do you think he's talking about?"

"Probably about shadow clones." The Uchiha replied and shrugged. They hadn't seen Naruto use his Flying Thunder God Technique when they did The Bell Test, as they were focused on grabbing the bells. Although they did ask Naruto how he landed a hit on Kakashi he just responded, "Because I'm AWESOME!"

Meanwhile, Naruto looked at his sensei in glee, he was going to teach him about his inherited jutsu. He watched as Kakashi took a seat on the log and motioned for him to do the same.

"So Naruto, I'm sure you're wondering what I wanted to talk about. So I'll just get straight to the point, I want to teach you of more 'intuitive' ways of using your jutsu." He paused to wait for a reaction from his student which never came. Naruto was dumbstruck. Kakashi sighed, he knew Naruto was excited but he probably lost him at the long word. Then the gray haired Jounin continued, "Naruto I want to show you how you… f-father used that jutsu." He still found it strange talking about Minato; he hadn't talked about him since that fateful night. After all Kakashi was his student and he was the last precious person in his life. His mum had died when he was young, his dad had felt too ashamed to live and committed suicide, both of his only friends died and Minato was the last person he had left. After he was gone, everyone was gone. Still he went on, "Naruto, do you know how your father made use of his jutsu?"

"Uhhh… No."

"Your father was incredibly smart Naruto; he didn't just engage the enemy brashly and place his seal where he could. He used his special kunai, which had the seals already placed on them, and used them as markers to teleport to."

Naruto was glad that he was being enlightened about his father and his jutsu. He knew that his father was a genius and a great shinobi, not mention the best Hokage, and he also knew that his mother was from the Uzumaki clan, although they were wiped out, he learnt that they were a clan which specialized in Fuinjutsu (sealing jutsu) and this was most likely where his father had come up with the Flying Thunder God seal.

"Naruto, how long do the seals you place normally last?" Kakashi questioned.

"Ummm, I don't know." Naruto said embarrassedly. Kakashi sighed, this was going to take longer than he though.

"Fine we'll just have to find out the long way." He pulled out a few pieces of paper from his pocket, "here place your seal on these and keep a close eye on them. When they fade away tell me. Then we'll know how long they last." He handed them to Naruto, who focused his chakra into his palm and placed his seal on them.

Upon seeing the seal memories of his past came rushing back to him. The time when they first met their blonde haired sensei, when they went on that damned mission that they lost Obito, the loneliness he felt when his teammates where gone, the times when Minato had tried to cheer him up. If only they had lived. If only he had someone to be with. If only- NO! DAMN those cursed words, the time to dwell on the past was over, he had to think of the future, _he_ had to train the next generation.

-4 hours later-

"Kakashi sensei can we stop now?" Asked Sakura. After a few spars, they had been training vigorously with the Replacement technique and kunai accuracy.

"Sure. You can go, see ya' tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Bye." Sakura said as she walked off. Sasuke stayed where he was.

"Sasuke you can go too."

"Actually, I think I'm going to train some more."

"Okay. Hey Naruto have the seals faded away yet?"

The said blonde pulled out too slips of paper from his pocket. Both had a seal with 'Thunder' in the center. However, the seals were both beginning to fade away.

"Yep they're almost gone." Naruto responded.

"So that means that they last for four hours. Impressive. That's how long one of your dads seals used to last too, unless he made them permanent."

"WHAT? He could make them permanent?"

"Yeh," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "guess I forget to mention that?"

"HOW? HOW? HOW?"

"How what?"

"How did he make them permanent?"

"Ohh, I'm not sure. But I think I remember him saying something about forcing some chakra to stay in the seal. He used to put them at important places like at home or the Hokage's tower. Why don't you try?"

"Cool. I'm gonna' go place a permanent seal at Ichiraku's. Talk about instant ramen!" With that Naruto ran off excited about all the applications of his new permanent seals.

-Night-

Naruto dropped onto his bed sleepily. Once he finally dropped off to sleep he fell into a chasm of darkness. He landed on a wet floor with enormous crimson eyes glowering at him from behind cage bars.

"I thought I told you to keep it secret." Snarled the bone chilling voice of the Kyuubi.

"I know but think of all the things I can do with Flying Thunder God jutsu… I could go to Ichiraku's instantly, I could escape angry villagers in the blink of an eye, I could-"

"Shut up! I know there are lots of possible applications of this jutsu, but you can't let anyone else figure out that you're the Fourth's son. If the secret gets out then it means that you're in a hell lot of trouble, and that means _**I**_am too.

-Next morning-

Naruto woke in the morning, he lazily pawed at his face to wake himself up and headed towards his kitchen. He made to grab his instant ramen hungry for some of his favorite food, however before he reached the cheap food he remembered the new seal he had placed at Ichiraku's, maybe he should try a 'practice run' to 'test' his jutsu. He devilishly grinned, grabbed his half full wallet. He was gone.

-Ichiraku's Ramen-

Ayame grabbed her work apron and headed towards the front of the ramen bar, where she waited patiently for her first customer. Today her father, Teuchi, was off sick so she would be in charge. She watched as villagers walked by, some said "Hi", whilst others didn't even acknowledge her existence. She watched as happy kids ran by chasing their friends and it reminded her of a certain blonde haired child. She remembered when he used to come here with Iruka and devour several bowls of ramen, but she also remembered that Naruto had never been here with any friends of his own, except from lately when he had occasionally come with his sensei and two teammates. Naturally, she, being the kind person she is, felt sorry for him and wished he could have had a normal childhood, grown up with parents, played with children and had people who cared for him. Of course she cared for him and so did her father but the villagers thought of him as trash, often called him a devil and treated him abnormally badly. Speaking of the devil… (Bad choice of words =D)

"Hey Ayame I'll have the usual."

She gasped and looked at him and confused about how he had got there. A second ago Naruto's favorite seat (as it was called) was empty. Since when was he that fast? Naturally, seeing the young blonde put a smile on Ayame's face. Her favorite customer was here.

"Okay Naruto, the usual coming up. But first can I ask, How did you get there?"

Naruto put his finger to his lips, "Shhh, it's a secret."

Ayame nodded her head, she wasn't a very persistent person and she knew when to mind her own business, speaking of which she had four bowls of ramen to prepare.

-Outside the Hokage's office-

"Where is Naruto? The Hokage's waiting!" Sakura querulously verbalized.

"I'm not sure, but if he doesn't turn up soon we'll be unable to apply for this mission." The copy ninja answered. Then he stated, "We'll have to go in anyway, if not only to be told that we can't apply."

Sasuke grunted, and Sakura responded with a murderous look in her eye. They followed their sensei in through the door, the room was a professional looking one with windows behind the Hokage's desk. Today was warmer than usual so one of the windows was open letting in a cool breeze.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Team 7 greeted.

"Kakashi. Here for another mission?" Replied the frail looking Sarutobi from his chair.

"Actually we're here to say we can't apply for the mission since-"

FWIP.

"AAAHH!" Shrieked Sakura in fear.

A kunai sped through the open window and past his masked face. He grabbed it in midair at hip level and searched for its thrower. Suddenly he dropped it as an idea came to mind. As suspected, a small blue eyed figure appeared on top of the kunai.

"NARUTO! What are you playing at?" Kakashi screamed as he lost his cool. All the while Sarutobi silently sat watching with a small grin on his face.

"I was just trying out my new method of… transport." Naruto said innocently.

Kakashi opened his masked mouth to scold the troublemaker but was cut off by the Hokage.

"I suppose you can apply for the mission now Kakashi, now that Naruto has made his _entrance_."

Kakashi sighed, Naruto certainly was unpredictable.

"I'll assign you to another mission," He searched through a few papers on his desk, "Ah, here we go, another cat is on the loose."

"HELL NO!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto." Sakura scolded, mother-like, trying to shut up her knuckle headed comrade.

Naruto ignored his pink haired teammate and continued, "I am not chasing another DAMN CAT! Why can't we have a better mission? Like a C ranked mission!"

"Naruto, we'll take whatever mission the Hokage assigns us to." Kakashi reprimanded.

"But-"

"Actually Kakashi, I do have a C ranked mission up for grabs." The Hokage said. "And if you think your team is ready, I'll be happy to assign you to that mission."

"I'm sorry Hokage but I don't think _some _of us are ready." Kakashi replied glancing at Naruto.

"COME ON! WE ARE READY! You just don't want to go on it because you're lazy!"

"Kakashi I think it's in all of your best interests to go on this mission, so as of now you are assigned to this C ranked mission."

"Thank you Hokage-sama but-" Kakashi began, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, 'we'll take whatever mission the Hokage assigns us to.'" Naruto cheekily said.

Kakashi sighed, he was beaten, "Okay Hokage-sama we'll take the C ranked mission."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled, whilst punching his fist into the air.

-Night-

Naruto fell onto his bed with his hands behind his head. Today had been great. After being assigned to escort a bridge builder back to his own country. So far Naruto wasn't that excited to have to escort the old drunkard, because they had started off on the wrong foot, but he was extremely thrilled about the mission because it'll be the first time he's ever been outside of the village. He lay there with smile on his face wondering what they'll come across on the trip.

Slowly he began to doze off, still with a foxy grin on his face. When his eyes were firmly shut and drool was coming out of his snoring mouth, Naruto had dreams of his mission. The first dream he'd had in a long, long time.


	5. First Encounter

disclaimer: Me not own Naruto me just write 'bout him :thumbs up:

Author's notes: Well here it is the 5th instalment of NIOT (couldn't be bothered with typing the whole thing) yup hope you like remember to review (it always helps =D) thanks to everyone who did review and as a toke of my thanks i'll mention everyone who did so without further ado thank to:

djrhodes488

College6Jazz X2

TigrezzTail X2

the DragonBard

3 guests

demon

-Village gates-

Three Genins -and an old man stood waiting at the gates of the leaf village. Naturally the Genin's sensei was late, and the client was getting irritant.

"Where is your damn teacher?" Tazuna demanded more than asked.

"Don't worry, this is 'routine'" Sakura responded.

"I never said I was worried. I'm just on a tight schedule."

At this point Kakashi decided to turn up, "Yo, Guys! Why're we all standing around? Come on, we have a mission to do." With that he began to walk out the village gates.

-10 minutes later-

"You're from the Wave country right ?" Sakura asked. Tazuna, not bothered to respond, just nodded. So the pink haired ninja continued, "Does that country have any ninja?"

"Nope." Kakashi answered for Tazuna. He then explained, "They are one of the countries which don't have ninja, but that just means that they have a different culture to ours. His country/village is quite small so The Five Great Villages don't really pay them much attention, each these five great villages' leader's get the title of Kage. Leaf: Hokage. Mist: Mizukage. Cloud: Raikage. Sand: Kazekage. Rock: Tsuchikage."

"So we're not going to meet any ninja on this mission?"

"Of course not, this is only a C ranked mission so we don't have to worry." He said giving them a close-eyed smile and a thumbs up.

The group continued walking in silence, their path was a long, dusty well-trodden one, lined by a boring forest. The heat was getting warmer when Kakashi, being an elite Jounin, noticed a small puddle in the middle of the path. That was strange… It hadn't rained in days by the looks of the rest of this place, so why this one was spot so special? He didn't know so he walked passed it like everyone else, however he kept his guard up.

As suspected, when they were a few feet away from the puddle from it emerged two ninja, identically in dark tops, with gas-mask-like masks and gauntlets. Out of the metal gauntlets protruded a barbed chain connecting the two ninja together. Suddenly, one ninja jumped high into the air and over the Kakashi, whilst in the air he somehow coiled his chain around Kakashi. Kakashi's one eye widened as he felt the chain on his skin. These were trained ninja.

"What?" Kakashi shouted in unison with a few gasps and shrieks from the group. He felt the chain tighten. SHIT!

"One down." Came a cold vibrating voice from one of the pair. They pulled the chain tighter and SLICE. Kakashi's body flew into the air in several pieces, with blood spraying everywhere.

"SENSEI!" Screamed Naruto. With shriek from Sakura and a gasp from Sasuke.

The two murderers then headed towards the orange Genin, Naruto stood there, frozen in terror.

"Two down." The voice reverberated, about to kill Naruto.

At that moment Sasuke leaped into the air towards the trio of idiots (Naruto being one, and the Demon Brothers being the other two, since they were stupid enough to cross his path). He grabbed a shuriken and kunai from his pouch and flung them at their victims. The shuriken hit the chain and nailed it to a tree. The kunai went through the hole in the shuriken and wedged it in place.

"I'm stuck!" One of the pair said in surprise.

Sasuke then proceeded to land on the two attackers' arms, grabbing them and kicking his victims in their faces. The chain was released as the two skidded to a halt. Then one continued to attack Naruto heading straight for him. Whilst the other headed towards Sakura and Tazuna. Instinctively Sakura held up a kunai, ready to block, when Sasuke jumped in front of her. However Kakashi appeared in between them and close lined (he stood there with his arms out as the Demon Brothers ran their necks into his arms) both of the attackers at once. Sighs of relief sounded as everyone, except Tazuna, realized he had used a Kawarimi (substitution) earlier.

With them on the floor unconscious Kakashi turned back to the group and asked,

"Is everyone alright?" Everyone but Naruto nodded, the blonde looked down at his hand which was bleed from where the attackers had cut him with their claws. Kakashi saw the cut and said, "There claws were soaked in poison, we need to take you back to the village immediately for medical help."

Naruto looked down at his hand, and then his team, and lastly Tazuna, resolving to not let the mission be failed he pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand where he had been cut, "We're not turning back because of me! I swear on the pain in this hand that I'll never need to be saved again. I will get this old man back to his village and I WILL finish this mission!"

Kakashi bent down comically to Naruto's height and said, "You won't die from the poison, but if you don't seal up that wound you'll die from blood loss." He gave him a close-eyed smile and turned to Tazuna, "I need to talk to you."

Naruto started to panic, he needed to seal up that wound and fast or he'll die. Getting light headed from blood loss, his vision began to blur and he dropped onto the ground unconscious.

-Inside Naruto-

"Hey kid, you're early." Kurama said comically from behind his sealed bars.

"This is no time to joke around! I might die!" The blonde replied.

"You won't die. I won't let you. Anyway before you go back I have to ask, why didn't you react when that guy came at you?"

"I don't know." Naruto sighed, "When he was about to attack me I just froze up," He sighed again, "Sasuke had to save me. When I was frozen in fear he handled the situation like he a pro, he didn't even hesitate. I'll never live this down."

"I see, hmm, guess you're just a scared little child, oh well."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BIG FOX? That was my first fight!"

"Actually I'd like to point out a few things, first: it wasn't a fight because you did nothing, second: it might have been you're first encounter but it could have been you last, and lastly: you better wake up now because Pinky's getting worried."

"Bastard," Naruto commented before returning to consciousness.

-The Wave Country-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

"Almost." Tazuna replied simply.

Naruto sighed and began to look around to make sure they weren't being followed. After that encounter with the Demon Brothers he was getting paranoid. RUSTLE. Naruto quickly turned to the bush the sound had come from and sent a shuriken into the bush. When nothing happened for a few seconds he waved it off. Although Kakashi wasn't so sure, he went over to the bush and checked it he found something horrifyingly deadly, something everyone in the world faired and if you didn't you were either blind or phsycotic, something… What am I kidding he found a snow white bunny with a shuriken in its head. At least Naruto is accurate. Wait… A white bunny? Their fur changes color due to the amount of sunlight they get so, in spring they should be grey. This is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the sole purpose of body switching. So they're here, it's about time. RUSTLE.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi warned. Everyone ducked as a broad bladed sword span through the air they had been a moment earlier. As the blade wedged itself into a tree a man jumped down and stood upon it. Kakashi got up and looked at him recognizing his face from the bingo books, "Well, well, if it isn't Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza."

Naruto looked at Zabuza with disgust, he had abandoned his own village? Pathetic! He grabbed a kunai from his pouch when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder telling him to stand down.

"So you recognize me. I must have built up quite a reputation Kakashi, Copy Ninja of The Leaf." Zabuza said in an emotionless voice.

"I see you know me, guess I'll have to do this," Kakashi said reaching for his headband and pulling it up to reveal his left eye.

"Sharingan Kakashi, I see you're serious about fighting me. Well,_ you should be._"

Sasuke had been tense at the appearance of the rogue ninja, however when he heard the name of his clan's famous doujutsu alarm bells went off in his head, Kakashi had a sharingan? How? He wasn't a Uchiha. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kakashi said,

"All of you get back. Surround and protect Tazuna. Do _not _interfere with the fight unless you've given up on your life. The client is you're first priority." He got nods from the Genins who went to protect Tazuna. He then continued, "Let's do this."

Following his words Zabuza and Kakashi had a raging fight. All the while the Genins stayed on the alert. With the fight came a thick mist. After several cool moves on both ninja's parts Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water, an inescapable prison. SHIT.

"Now before I end you Kakashi, I'll finish my task. Water Clone No Jutsu!" Zabuza said with a hand seal and instantly another Zabuza formed in front of the group of Genins and Tazuna.

"One clone? Piece of cake." Naruto said mockingly. Naruto had a confident expression gracing his features, Sasuke was trying to think of a plan, whilst Sakura looked on worried. Sakura wasn't sure what to do, their sensei had been captured and she knew she didn't stand a chance against this guy, however what she know was that she was a ninja and she would protect their client with her life.

Suddenly Naruto made a hand seal and three more Narutos appeared around the Zabuza clone. They were equally spaced out and had a kunais in their hands, three of them mindlessly charged at the Zabuza whilst the real Naruto stayed in his place dashing kunai. Naturally the Zabuza clone was able to dodge or deflect the kunai and dispel the orange clad clones without breaking a sweat.

"Is that it?" Zabuza asked mockingly.

Naruto growled and replied, "Don't worry… I'm not done yet!"

"Naruto, you can't beat him alone." Sasuke said matter-of-factly before Naruto could create more clones. He continued, "I hate to say this but We'll have to work together to take him down whilst Sakura guards Tazuna." Sakura nodded and Naruto dropped his shoulders and said grudgingly,

"Fine. Let's do this!" Both male Genins nodded to each other and got into their fighting stances. Sasuke pulled out multiple shuriken and Naruto created a single shadow clone which grabbed a kunai from the real Naruto's pouch. When both were ready Sasuke began to hurl multiple shuriken at his target and the Naruto clone began running at its target. Whilst the shuriken were in the air Naruto made shadow clones of them to turn four spinning shuriken into eight. The Zabuza clone went unfazed by their theatrics and blocked all the shuriken by simply using his sword as a shield, when they hit several CLINGS sounded and a cloud of smoke formed creating a blind spot for an attack. At that moment a blonde haired clone stabbed at the Zabuza clone through the smoke. Sadly their attempt at dispelling the water clone failed at it was able to move slightly just enough for the Naruto clone to soar past him, when he got the chance the Zabuza clone smashed a fist into the Naruto clone's head dispelling it in a suspected puff of smoke, what he didb't suspect however was to hear a thud on the ground. The Zabuza clone looked down to see a kunai with… an exploding tag. SHIT! He tried to jump out of its range but he was all too late. The explosion engulfed him as he screamed and the Zabuza clone was no more.

The real Zabuza looked on in shock as his clone was dispelled in a splash of water. How could mere Genins defeat his water clone when experienced Chuunins could barely beat it? He hated to admit it (even though he never told anyone this) but these guys were talented, especially the blonde one. It didn't matter to him though all he had to do was kill the builder and these guys were sure damn not getting in his way!

"Well done you brats. But now you have to face the real me."

"NO! You aren't ready to face him! RUN! Protect Tazuna and leave me behind! You have to save your selves." Kakashi screamed from within his water prison. He didn't want to be responsible for these three's deaths and he knew if they fought him there would be no other outcome.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but those who break the ninja rules are trash, but those who leave their leave their friends behind are worse than trash." Naruto recited, trying to sound sagely. Kakashi looked down in shame, not only were these three going to throw their lives away but they were going to do it on his words.

"Naruto please, he's too" Kakashi pleaded but was cut off by the spiky haired blonde,

"Sasuke, Sakura take Tazuna and get far away from here… I'll handle this."

"WHAT! Are you crazy? You can't defeat Zabuza alone!" Sakura shrieked.

"Look you _have_ to trust me. You guys have to protect Tazuna at all costs **trust me** I can do this."

"Okay Naruto," Sakura sighed, "but don't get yourself killed or I'll KILL YOU!" She threatened, her words sent a shiver through Naruto, he honestly didn't know who he feared more Zabuza or _Sakura, _"let's go Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and the two of them with Tazuna headed off.

"I'll deal with them later, first I'll have to show this runt being a ninja's about." Zabuza snarled, "Let's do this kid."

Naruto had a determined look on him, and his bright blue eyes gleamed, he was ready. He made a quick hand seal and shouted, "SHADOW CLONE NO JUTSU!" and POOF several Naruto's appeared around Zabuza.

"You're turning out to be a one-trick-pony." Zabuza teased letting out a chuckle. Naruto's anger flared this guy didn't know who he was messing with! He charged at Zabuza with all his speed and might. Fighting Zabuza wasn't going to be easy but he only had one hand so that made it a little easier. As the clones reached him Zabuza began dealing out sword swings furiously but with skill. No clone was able to land a hit on him and soon they were all gone leaving a silent Naruto standing where he was before except this time a little frustrated.

He created a ring of clones around Zabuza and they all leaped into the air holding kunais, when they reached their maximum height they all through their weapons at Zabuza in harmony. Strangely none of the kunais hit their target but all of them managed to wedge themselves in a perfect circle in the ground around Zabuza. If Zabuza had looked closely he would have noticed that each one of them had a seal on them, but he didn't and so what came next was a complete surprise.

After they had thrown their weapons all the clones dispelled and left Naruto standing in his place smirking. Naruto blinked and he was gone, appearing on Zabuza's left punching his sword holding arm. Then he appeared behind him dealing a few punches at Zabuza's back, and then he appeared in front of him upper-cutting the life out of Zabuza. This continued for a few seconds in which Naruto had teleported over a hundred times around Zabuza. All the while Zabuza was left bewildered and had no idea what hit him. When Naruto was done Zabuza was on the floor battered and bruised all over. He lay there with blood seeping out of multiple places unconscious. Of course after the beating Kakashi was freed and the mist cleared.

"Wow Naruto you did it! Well done, well we better kill him because there's no way in hell we're going to be able to take him prisoner." Kakashi said. However he tensed as he felt a presence behind him he turned to see a Mist Anbu.

"I'll take it from here." The Anbu said simply before grabbing Zabuza's body and Shunshining (jutsu which makes you move incredibly fast) away.


	6. MIND equals BLOWN

BADASS Authors Notes: Hey guys welcome to another installment of NIOT hope you like it, I cant say that you liked the last one since SOME of you didn't review, sorry actually since, MOST of you didn't review, actually, since ALL BUT 2 people only reviewed. You know how that makes me feel? One word: Un-ap-pre-ci-a-ted. Where's the love? But those 2! People deserve to mentioned for showing the love so thank you very much:

**Darkryus**

_And_

**Mellra**

(yeah! I did just give them the highest honours of all: UNDERLINED AND BOLDED)

Disclaimer: I's nots owns Naruto's buts I's rights abouts its. We cool Masashi?

-Tazuna's house-

The group sat at the table munching down their dinners and which were made by Tsunami.

"You guys did well…MUNCH…if it hadn't been for you not only would this mission have failed but some of us would probably have died. And I'd probably end up over using my sharingan and be stuck in bed to heal for a week. Glad that never happened…MUNCH…Anyway, as I was saying, you've all grown immensely since you started… Sakura you had to face some difficult tasks and be able to protect Tazuna… and you were." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Sasuke, you had to learn the true meaning of teamwork. You fought with Naruto and put your differences away. Not only did you show incredible strength but courage too," again another eye-smile. "And Naruto, you have improved the most…MUNCH…You are no longer the scrawny little prankster you were, yes you froze up in the first fight but you were able to strategize and use your skills effectively, you saved me from an S-ranked missing-nin and I thank you. Together as a team you are improving and learning what being a ninja is about, and although you lack experience I can say that I'd trust you with my life…MUNCH" He gave his last eye smile.

Tazuna and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, were with them listening to what they said about Zabuza still being alive. Kakashi had just proposed some training and at the moment was trying to convince them that training whilst they were at Wave was a good idea.

"Fine Kakashi sensei…MUNCH…What kind of training…MUNCH…did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking of some chakra control exercises that'll really help you." Naruto sighed that sounded boring. Kakashi ended by saying, "We'll start first thing…MUNCH…tomorrow and when were done we'll go back to protecting Tazuna, in the meanwhile I'll protect him alone." With that he finished his food and walked towards the guest room they were staying in.

Slyly a little child in a striped hat and willies hoping not to be noticed, he didn't like strangers and he could tell these ones thought they were brave. Well he'd tell 'em strait up. So he said, "Mom, who are these people?"

Naruto jumped up from his chair and vibrantly said, "We're ninja! We're super heroes and we're here to protect your grandpa and hopefully stop Gatou in the process."

"Of course you are. But you're just going to die. It's useless going against Gatou he'll just hire someone to kill you. There's no such things as heroes." The small child said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'll let you know that he's already sent three guys after us! One of which was an S-classed missing-nin! And guess what, WE'RE ALIVE!" Naruto screamed, losing the cool he never had.

"Pfft, if Gatou wants you dead then you're dead. There's no stopping him, he'll keep hiring bigger and better, so eventually you'll be killed!" He said angrily.

"Have some faith you little BRAT! I'll let you know that my parents both died saving my village the night I was born, you think they're not heroes? Because of their sacrifice my village is still standing."

"They still DIED!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Naruto screamed outraged rearing his arm back to strike the small kid. However before his punch landed his arm was grabbed by Sakura.

"Stop Naruto." She said calmly, "He's just a little kid."

"FINE. I'm going to bed." Naruto said still aggravated. When he was gone Sakura sighed and said,

"Hey kid, you really shouldn't get him angry he's short tempered and was about to blast a whole through your face."

"He'd have to be strong to do that." Inari mocked.

Meanwhile, Naruto entered the guest room and lay down on his temporary bed, trying to control his heavy breathing. Who did that kid think he was? His parents had saved the whole village and everyone in it, yet that kid didn't even care about their sacrifice. First he was going to find out why the kid was so depressed, and then he'd sort him out.

-Six days later-

The morning sun began to rise, birds were happily chirping and an orange figure lay on the ground sleeping from exhaustion. In his hand was a kunai and bright blonde hair was messy to say the least. He wore a leaf village head band, he was battered and bruised and looked completely worn out. As Naruto lay there a young 'woman' strolled towards him. She bent down and began shaking him lightly saying,

"You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this," whilst smiling at him. Naruto sat up.

"Huh… Who are you?" He said drowsily.

"I'm just a pharmacist. I'm here to search for a medical."

"Oh. I'll help out, with me you'll collect enough in no time!"

"No, thank you but it's okay, you look worn out anyway."

"Nah, this is nothing. I was just training I'll help you out." Naruto said giving 'her' a gleaming smile and thumbs up, this made 'her' chuckle so she said,

"Alright then you can help out."

-Ten minutes later-

"Hey lady, is this the plant you want?" Naruto asked holding up a small herb.

"Yes, thank you. Well that should be enough. Thank you for helping me Naruto." The 'pharmacist said gratefully.

"No problem. Hey, why are you working this early?" The blonde said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, it's because my patient is very hurt and this herb is crucial to his recovery, I mean how else will I make tea? Anyway what are you doing here this early, little children shouldn't be wandering around in a forest all alone."

"I'm NOT a little kid! I am a NINJA! And one day I'll be the best ninja in my village and be acknowledged. I was training to get stronger."

"But you already look pretty strong."

"Thanks, but I need to be even stronger so I can prove something to someone (Sasuke) and protect the people in my village!

"Then I hope you accomplish your goal. You know when someone has something special to protect they can truly become strong."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Well I'd better be going now, bye."

"Bye."

"Oh and one last thing I'm a boy."

FACEPALM! The womanly man walked away as Naruto watched in disbelief. That was humiliating, the whole time he'd thought he was a woman yet he was a man? That didn't make sense, he'd thought a MAN was attractive. AAAAHHHH! !MIND = BLOWN!

(Quick AN: Don't worry this is not going to turn into some homo story so keep reading.)

-Then next day at night-

Sasuke walked in stopping Naruto from falling to the ground. The Uchiha had finally made it to the top of the tree and waited with Naruto until the blonde could too. Finally the orange clad ninja had made it to the top but had exhausted himself too much to get back to the house alone.

"So you guys finally made it back, huh? Kakashi said doing one fingered push-ups with Tazuna and Sakura on his back.

"Yup! We made it to the top of the tree!" Naruto said getting off of Sasuke jumping high into the air and punching the air above him. "We did! DATTEBAYO!"

"Great work. From tomorrow you'll start guarding Tazuna with Sakura and me."

"GRRR… NARUTO! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME CARRY YOU ALL THE WAY HERE?" Sasuke screamed losing his temper.

"Uhhh… I was tired?" Naruto said lamely trying to act innocent.

"YOU LAZY-"

"Now, now, Sasuke, no need to get hasty." Naruto said sheepishly, noticing the Uchiha about to strike him. He quickly turned and ran away leaving Sasuke angry but not bothered to chase him. He swore to get his revenge.

As Naruto stopped running through the house, he heard some whimpering coming from one of the rooms. He hesitated but began to slowly push the door open silently, to find Inari sitting by the window looking out towards the night sky and holding a picture frame. Naruto walked up to him and he too looked up at the twinkling stars.

"It's nights like these that you remember those that you've lost." He said quietly trying to get the child's attention.

"What do you know?" Inari said not wanting to interact with the Genin. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat next to Inari. He looked down and in Inari's hands was a picture frame. The picture depicted a bright sunny day with Inari and another person Naruto didn't recognize. He assumed it was Inari's father, the one who Gatou had killed in front of Inari's whole village.

"Look, you should be proud of your father."

"Why? He left us and for what? Nothing changed except for the fact that I lost my dad." Inari said tearing up again.

"You know I grew up without a dad, even without a mother. I never knew my parents and never even had any friends. But I never let that stop me, I carried and one day I'll be acknowledged.

"But he's still dead!"

"So? His spirit should live on, you should respect the fact that he gave his life for you and your village. He was a true HERO!"

Inari sniffed.

"I promise I'll fix the wrong Gatou has done to this village, you have my word!"

-The next morning-

Naruto lay in bed soundly; he was worn out from all his training and didn't want to get up. He stayed in bed let the others leave without him. What's the worst that could happen? When he finally got up he yawned wildly and got changed. He quickly got his things ready and walked out the front door. He stopped as he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, that was strange, there was no wind as far as he could tell, so that meant… Suddenly two guys jumped out of the bush and ran towards the house they kicked the door open and faced Tsunami with their hands in the hilt of there swords. One wore a distinctive hat whilst the other was shirtless and wore an eye patch. They proceeded, not noticing Naruto.

They closed the gap between them and Tsunami when the door burst open and Inari stepped through in shock.

"MUM!" Inari screamed.

"NO INARI! RUN AWAY!"

"There's a kid. Should we take him too?" The man with no shirt asked.

"Nah, too much trouble, we only need one hostage anyway." The hat-man replied with a grin, they were going to see some blood!

"Well guess we can kill him then." The eye-patch wearing guy said menacingly.

"NO!" Tsunami screamed again, "RUN! RUN INARI! PLEASE! LEAVE ME AND RUN!"

Inari was stuck in fear his mother was there and they were talking about taking her hostage. Should he go save her? But they were going to _kill _him! After a few seconds of confused seconds he made up his mind. He couldn't lose another person so dare to him! He would be a hero.

"Get away from my MUM!" Inari roared.

"Pfft, get lost kid, you don't want to tempt my blade do you?"

"LEAVE MY MUM ALONE!" Inari shouted before charging at the two capturers.

"Huh, stupid kid." The eye-patched guy said before unsheathing his sword. When Inari got in range both sung their sword a cleanly cut him into three pieces. THUD. THUD. THUD. A log in three pieces landed on the floor. WHAT?

"Great work Inari, I'll take it from here." Naruto said from behind them. They turned to see a bright orange kid looking at them angrily. Naruto spoke up again, "Trying to kill an innocent kid is wrong, don't you know?"

"Well, well, if it isn't one of those puny ninja Tazuna hired. Hmmph, We'll deal with him in a flash."

"In a flash you say." Naruto said mysteriously.

He then pulled out two of his special kunai and flund them at his enemies. They would have hit if it wasn't for them both being good swordsmen and sending the kunai on to the floor. One landed in front of the guy in the hat and the other landed next to the tied up Tsunami. Perfect. Naruto smirked, pulled out another special kunai and dropped it next to Inari.

"Inari, when I give you the signal take your mum and run okay, get outa' here." The blonde said. Inari nodded.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared and instantly reappeared next to Tsunami. He grabbed her arm and they both teleported back to Inari. Naruto quickly cut the ropes tying her and nodded to them. Inari grabbed his mum's arm and ran off without hesitation. Naruto turned back to his enemies and stared defiantly at them.

"How? H-how did you do that?"

Naruto said, "Right now you shouldn't be worrying about me you should be worrying about yourselves."

Naruto winked and appeared right in his face. SHIT! Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed at his opponent; he pierced through his shirt and stabbed the man's stomach. The man fell lifeless to the floor as Naruto turned towards his other target. He formed a hand seal and sent six shadow clones at him. They all charged at their prey simultaneously. He didn't stand a chance. Out cold, the man fell to the ground heavily cut and bruised.

Naruto thought for a moment, that was his first kill. He had just ended that man's life, he felt sort of sorry for the guy. However, he didn't wait any longer as he ran off to join his team mates. No doubt would this be a two staged attack.

-The unfinished bridge-

Naruto looked on as Kakashi was squaring off with Zabuza and Sasuke was in stuck an ice jutsu. He watched as Sakura ran from Tazuna's side and threw a kunai at the anbu impersonator called Haku. When the kunai got in range Haku just caught it out of the air. Damn! This guy was fast. Naruto saw his moment and threw his own kunai at Haku too. Haku was caught unawares just about dodged the kunai, but in doing so landed on the ground.

"Don't worry guys! Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" Naruto said loudly. Zabuza turned to look at the blonde and welled up with anger, this kid had knocked him out.

"Haku, don't underestimate that brat! When I'm done here… I'm going to kill him!" Zabuza said deadly serious. Haku got on his knees and threw eight senbon needles at Naruto at once as fast as he could. What he didn't count on was Naruto standing in his place until the last possible moment and teleporting to next to him. SHIT! Naruto reared his leg and kicked the 'anbu' square in the chest, sending him sprawling onto the wet ground. Naruto smirked, that kunai he'd thrown earlier was one of his special kunai he had placed a seal on.

Haku began to get up when his mask fell off. It revealed a _very_ feminine face; the same one Naruto had helped collect medical herbs. Now he understood, the herbs were for the beating he had given Zabuza. He smirked; he had given an S-classed missing-nin the need to get medical attention, ACCOMPLISHMENT UNLOCKED!

"Zabuza-san please don't interfere, let me fight these kids alone." Haku said solemnly to Zabuza.

"Fine Haku, you're as soft as always, but I have one condition. Leave the orange one to me, his death will be slow and painful." Zabuza responded with a deathly chill.

"Thank you Zabuza-san" Haku said getting up, this time instead of going after Naruto again he went back into his ice mirrors.

Sasuke sweared, now he'd have to deal with this guy's/girls (he wasn't quite sure) mirror jutsu again. Although he did agree with Zabuza, this guy/girl certainly was soft, he was only giving his light hits when he could easily hit vital organs in an instant. He turned his attention back to the mirrors; he needed either some way of escaping or breaking this jutsu. He tested the mirrors by throwing a shuriken at one of them, no, he couldn't break out from the inside. Someone on the outside would have to save him! Great, he was on the inside but Naruto was on the… SHIT!

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! YOU CALL YOURSELF A NINJA! WHY'D YOU COME IN HERE? NOW WERE BOTH DEAD!"

"Geez, I come in here to save you and this is the thanks I get, man… you're that's harsh." Naruto said sadly. "Don't worry I'll get us outa' here in a flash!" He said grabbing Sasuke's arm and Hirashined out of the ice mirrors with the Uchiha. SHIT! Haku thought, they had escaped his best jutsu these guys were damn good!

Haku quickly grabbed as many senbon needles as possible and flung them at the Uzumaki and Uchiha, Naruto, being used to his Flying Thunder God Technique jumped out of the way. However, as it was the first time teleporting for Sasuke he was caught unawares. He watched the medical weapons speeding towards him and he thought one thing, concentrate and see through it.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed in terror. At this rate Sasuke would be hit and definitely die!

What she didn't notice was the change in Sasuke's eyes, a ring formed around his pupil and his eyes were beginning to tint a blood red shade. Right at the last moment he managed to completely dodge all the needles, without a single one being able to even scratch him. SASUKE HAS AWAKENED THE SHARINGAN!

He knew he had done it, with new found courage he began to fearlessly charge at Haku, kunai in hand. Haku quickly got ready for the fight, pulling out his needles he began to fling them at the Uchiha. None of them landed a hit. Sasuke finally made it to Haku after dodging dozens of senbons. He stabbed at Haku yet the ice wielder was able to duck, when he was down he only had a second before he was kicked and sent skidding on the wet ground. At this rate he wouldn't land a single hit on the Uchiha.

He realized it would be best to end the fight here, finish the mission and get out alive. He flew threw some hand seals, none of which Sasuke didn't perceive, and the pudles on the ground rose into the air. The water formed into sharp ice senbons and sped towards Tazuna. Sakura being directly in front of the bridge builder had no time to dodge, she tried to parry the missile but to no effect. The ice hit her square on and she landed on the ground with a dull thump.

Naruto watched as the pink haired girl fell onto the ground and at that moment he felt his heart clenched. Rage flooded into him and one word was on his mind: REVENGE! (LOL making him sound like Sasuke)

A demonic blood red chakra engulfed him, bubbling wildly. His eyes turned from his usual vibrant blue to an evil red, his pupils forming slits as he looked at Haku. Haku stood there completely frozen by the killing intent radiating off the blonde jinchuriki.

-15 minutes later-

Naruto looked down at the two lifeless figures, silent and noble looking they were, he wished that boy Haku could have been acknowledged earlier in his life rather that his last moments. Zabuza truly was his 'special person'; lying there alone they looked peaceful and just… just, right. They looked now like an inseparable bond connected them.

There on the cold wet ground Naruto acknowledged that they had had died ninja deaths, proper ninja deaths. Death: by the hand of another, death: in battle, death: in sacrifice.

He couldn't look down on them anymore he turned and walked away, along with his team and the villagers of Wave. They were headed back to Tazuna's house, they were going to rest there until they were better and the bridge was finished. Also they were here to make sure, that that bastard Gatou was going to trouble this village again. Although after they ran away in fear, the group as a whole highly doubted it, now this village could finally earn for itself and make a living. They wouldn't be oppressed and it was thanks to them. Several times the group had already been met and given thanks and even gifts, to everyone in this village they were heroes.

-Grand Opening of The Bridge-

Finally the bridge was ready, Tazuna had worked tirelessly with several builders to complete it and it was finally done. It was huge, magnificent and would be the icon of the Wave.

"Today we will officially open this new bridge, and in honour of those who made this possible," Tazuna announced, stealing a glance towards Team 7. "This bridge will be named The Great 7 Bridge." He finished with applauds and whistles from the crowd. Team 7 stood startled, they had named the bridge after them, and they thanked Tazuna for naming it after them but Kakashi couldn't help but feel there was another meaning behind it, so he asked Tazuna and the expert bridge builder chucled and replied, "So you guessed it, eh. The hidden message was that we were honoring not your team, but everyone involved in the final battle. You, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza and me."

This surprised Kakashi immensely, not the meaning, the fact that Tazuna had remembered all their names! He guessed that when the guy was sober he probably was sharper than he appeared, it was a good thing he was practically never sober or this could give him a run for his money.

Authors Notes: Ladies and Gentleman, Shemales and the like: Thank you! Hold the applause, hold the applause. Thanks guys for reading please like, comment and subscribe. WOOPS, I mean REVIEW! :Gets on knees and holds hands together: PLEASE REVIEW! Literally begging here. Anyhow now that you have had a few chapters of my work I'd like you guys to leave a guess of my age in your review. You must review *_* seriously, REVIEW! That enough of my babble so goodnight, morning, evening, or whenever. C'ya next chappy dudes.e sH


	7. What do you mean WE?

Author's Notes: Freshly baked and ready to serve here is chapter 7! WOOHOO! Hope you enjoy. I'd like to thank all who favorite and follow this story and a special thanks to these special people for reviewing:

**mellra**

**pharix**

**Darkryus**

**Jimmy BZ**

**Tigrezztail**

Disclaimer: let's get this over with, I do not own Naruto. Or anyone else for that matter, I am against SLAVERY.

The sun rose, freshly over the mountains. Slowly illuminating the carven faces of the Hokage's. All the Hokage's, whether dead or alive, at this moment, were looking over their village, which they gave so much for. The Third Fire Shadow was standing in his office looking out towards the forest, taking in the beauty of the village he leads. His eyes strolled over the various clan compounds, Nara, Yamanka, Aburame, Hyuuga… Uchiha. He looked down at the lifeless compound with regret and sorrow in his eyes. He thought about the sacrifice a young man had to make, he gave his life away, took the life of his own clan, destroyed his brother's life, and went into exile, forever having to run from the peaceful life deserved.

He sat back down at his desk, trying to take his mind off _that_ clan. He pulled out his pipe; he lit it and leaned back in his chair, taking in the smell and feeling of his favorite pass time. Sadly his eyes strolled over a pile on his desk, the damned PAPERWORK. He sighed as he picked up his pen and was about to start filling in forms when…

"Hi Jiji." A bright happy voice reverberated through his office. Hiruzen didn't need to even look up from his paper work before calmly saying,

"Good morning Naruto, I see you've placed a seal in my office."

"Yeah I thought it might be useful." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. The Third looked up at him, studying his features, his bright blue eyes, vibrant sunshine hair, whiskered cheeks, and his signature orange outfit. With him was his team.

Kakashi, the masked, former Anbu, the one that had been through too much for any normal person to be able to bear, he had seen death time and time again, lost all those he loved. Hiruzen hoped that Naruto would be able to brighten up his life, and have the same effect on him as he had on everyone else who has come to know him. Sasuke, the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre, forced onto the path of an avenger, sworn to get vengeance.

Sakura, a bright enthusiastic girl, with unique pink hair, although she hasn't been through much he knew that in time, the life on a ninja will take its toll on her too. The three looked a little distraught from the teleportation but they didn't seem upset, after all, it had saved them from having to walk back to the village.

"Ah so you're back, I take it the mission was a success?" The Hokage more stated than asked.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yes Hokage-sama, however it wasn't the average C-ranked mission."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Can they go?" Kakashi asked motioning towards his team. Hiruzen nodded and the three Genins left saying their byes. Once they were gone Kakashi began narrating the events of the mission. After half an hour of speaking Kakashi was finally done. Throughout the whole story Hiruzen had kept silent apart from a few gasps; finally he sighed and spoke up,

"How did I know something crazy was going to happen? Wherever that boy goes something pops up outa' the blue. Due to the circumstances I'll promote this mission from a C-ranked to a A-ranked mission. After all, you did have to fight one of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist." He said tiredly, knowing this would lead to countless hours of paperwork. Kakashi stood up to leave but then Hiruzen said, "It seems Naruto is using the Flying Thunder God jutsu more and more proficiently, it's only a matter of time until someone puts two and two together and figures out his heritage. I need you to try and keep him on the down low. The last thing we want is one of his father's enemies to come after him."

Kakashi nodded his agreemen. He left heading towards Naruto's apartment. He might as well get this out of the way. When he arrived he found that Naruto wasn't home. 'Great, just great, now I have to go and find him.' Kakashi thought to himself.

-Ichiraku's Ramen-

The Uzumaki, Haruno and Uchiha sat at the ramen stand eating the ramen Naruto had suggested. They had agreed as Sasuke had no one to go home to anyway and Sakura just felt like tagging along. They were finishing up when Kakashi, of all people, arrived.

"Yo guys!" He happily greeted.

"Hey sensei, what's up?" Naruto replied.

"I wanted to tell all of you that I want to meet you at the training grounds tomorrow at six p.m. See ya. Oh, and Naruto no more using your _jutsu_ for everyday things alright. That means no more instant ramen trips." The silver haired Jounin said before POOF and he was gone.

"That reminds me, Naruto, how did you learn how to do that space-time jutsu?" Sakura asked, she had been wondering about this for a while.

"Yeah, uhhh... that's my bloodline. Like Sasuke's sharingan. Anyway, I wonder what we'll be doing tomorrow." Naruto said trying to change the subject. He knew he would have to tell people eventually, he just didn't want them to see him as only the Fourth's son; he wanted to be known for his own accomplishments.

"It's probably just training." Sasuke said trying to dismiss the subject.

"But then why would it be so late?" Naruto inquired to this Sasuke, to this the Uchiha scion just shrugged. They would find out tomorrow so it was useless wasting time on the subject today.

-The next day 6pm-

-Training Grounds-

Naruto made it to the training grounds expecting to his team waiting for him, actually he was expecting to find Sasuke and Sakura, and he already knew Kakashi would be late. What he didn't expect to find the entirety of the Rooky Nine and a few new faces as well, complete with their senseis. He stood their puzzled at the sight, and then he saw something that shocked him even more… Kakashi was there! He wasn't late! In fact, he was early! This was an once-in-a-lifetime moment.

He walked over to the group, still a little baffled by the strange miracle. "Hi Guys. Why're you all here?"

Kiba replied, "Dunno. Apparently our sensei's set this up."

"Oh. Then who're those guys?" Naruto said pointing towards Team Gai.

"They're a team from last year's graduation class; they're a year ahead of us."

"Cool." Naruto ended and sat down on the grass with them. When senseis noticed his arrival they walked over to the front and Kakashi began to explain why they were here.

"Yo people. Today we're going to do a special overnight exercise; it will help you learn how to live off the land properly without civilized help. We will be sorting you into groups of four because one person from team Gai" He motioned towards the new team. "Will be acting as a sensei. To make this a little more interesting you're not going to be in your actual teams, you will be placed randomly with two others and a member of Gai's team since they are more experienced than you. So… shall we get started?"

"YOSH! Kakashi this training promises to be most youthful!" Gai said loud and excitedly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kakashi said vacantly trying to pull the green clad man's strings.

"There you go again, with your too hip and cool attitude. It is most un-youthful!"

-Several minutes later-

Everyone was sorted into their teams and was waiting for the senseis to let them begin. The teams were:

Sasuke, Ino, Kiba with Neji as acting sensei.

Shikamaru, Shino, Choji with Lee as acting sensei.

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata with Tenten as acting sensei.

"Why'd I get put in a team with all girls?" Naruto whined. Sakura hearing this punched the back of his head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? What? Are you scared of us?" Sakura screamed at him.

"N-no it's just that…" He trailed off, knowing that if he said another word he'd either be attacked again or chased out of Konoha.

Meanwhile Ino was thrilled; she was on Sasuke's team. The boy she along with almost every other girl in their class had had a crush on throughout the four years of the academy.

"So Sasuke-kun we're finally together." She said adorningly.

"Ugh. Lord kill me now!" Sasuke wished in all seriousness.

"Hey! You should be glad you can spend time with me!" Ino screamed into his ear.

"AAAH! Don't do that you-!" He said holding his ears.

"Oh shut up you. You know you like me now that were on the same team you might as well admit it."

Sasuke tasted vomit coming into his mouth. If she thought he would like someone as obnoxious, loud and annoying as her, she needed to seek mental help. Kiba, who had been standing back and watching the show, began to laugh hysterically seeing Sasuke's revolted face.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You look sick." He said mockingly. Sasuke glared daggers at him. "Oh I know what's wrong! Ino said that you like girls. Ino! You know that Sasuke is really Sasu-g-" He was about to finish when Sasuke rugby tackled him sending both of them to the ground with Sasuke on top. Neji looked on and seeing the position the two BOYS were in started thinking that Kiba had been right, that looked WRONG!

"Now," Kurenai said loudly getting everyone's attention, "You will go off into the forest and survive off it. We want you to make your own fires, camp, get your own food and be ready for any _surprises._"

"What do you mean _surprises._" Someone asked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll see. Whilst you are out in the forest one of us," She motioned to the sensei's standing beside her, "will watch over you to see how you do. So, GET GOING!"

At those words the groups began heading into the forest, by now it was getting dark and they needed to hurry to have everything ready by nightfall. Naruto lagged behind his group, everyone was running and he was walking casually. He had a plan.

"Naruto hurry up!" Sakura shouted to him.

"Why?"

"Because we need to find a camp site, collect some food and create a fire, and we only have an hour before it gets dark!"

"Wait! Everyone just stop!" Naruto called. They all stopped and Tenten (team leader) asked,

"Why're you stalling? We need to hurry."

"Look I have a way we can spend the night without any hassle." They looked at Naruto confused. He spoke on, "I can take us to the village and we can get a hotel for the night."

"But that w-would be ch-cheating Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered so they weren't overheard.

"Look, if you were on a mission right next to a village, would you camp out or get a hotel for the night?"

"Hotel but-"

"Exactly! A ninja must look underneath the underneath!" Naruto said putting his hand in the middle, "Now who's with me?"

"Wait even if we do try the person tracking us will just stop us." Tenten argued.

"Trust me. We'll be gone in a flash."

"There's no point in arguing." Sakura said simply.

Naruto dropped one of his special kunai so that they would have something to teleport back to. They all put their hands on top of his, as soon as all the hands were in the middle, the group disappeared.

Leaving Kakashi, who was following them, speechless, that little runt was cheating. Not only that, he specifically told Naruto not to use The Flying Thunder God Jutsu every minute of his chibi sized life! He ran towards the village, and began to search for Naruto.

Moments later Gai stumble across the deserted kunai. "Leaving behind traces of your team is most un-youthful!" He said and pocketed the kunai.

-Ichiraku's Ramen-

Naruto and his team popped in without warning. He had a huge smile on his face as he took in the heavenly waft coming from the Ramen. With him were three girls, one of which who Ayame recognized as his teammate, however the other two were new to her. A sly grin crept across her face.

"Hi Ayame!" Naruto said warmly.

"Hey Naruto. You're quite the ladies' man!" She said evilly. The three girls with him instantly radiated killing intent, at the same time blushing deeply. Naruto too was blushing heavily but words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"We are not here because we want to! We are his team for a training exercise we're doing and Naruto suggested we cheat!" Sakura screamed, making Ayame cower in fear.

"Okay, okay. I was only joking." Ayame said trying to regain her composure. "So what would you like today?"

The group stopped blushing and decided on what they wanted. Ayame took their orders and called to the back, "Dad! Two pork ramens, One Chicken and Naruto's usual."

Hearing this, an elderly man popped his head out the back, "Did I just hear my favorite name?" He asked cheerfully. He came up to the counter where Naruto and his team where sitting, he wore his chef's hat on his gray hair; he was quite broad (probably due to ramen) and had a great big smile on his face.

"Hi Teuchi!" Naruto said, hugging the man over the counter. Teuchi chuckled and said,

"How's it been Naruto? Being a ninja turning out how you expected?"

"Nope. It's even better!" Naruto said cheerfully, making the man laugh.

"Great! Who're your friends?" He asked.

"This is Sakura, my teammate. Hinata, she's a Hyuuga and has those cool eyes," Naruto said motioning to the two. Hinata, at Naruto's compliment blushed lightly and looked down at her fingers that she was playing with nervously to hide the blush. Naruto continued, "And this is Tenten, she's a year older than us"

"Okay and one last thing Naruto. Which ones your girlfriend?" Teuchi asked slyly. Naruto's jaw dropped. What did he just say? Teuchi, feeling mischievous, said, "I bet it's this one." He ruffled Hinata dark hair. Hinata blushed into the color of a tomato at the thought of being Naruto's girlfriend. Suddenly, for the first, but not last, time in her life, everything went black and the Hyuuga heiress fainted with a smile on her face. Everyone's eyes went wide as Hinata began to fall off her stool, instinctively Tenten caught her. She began shaking her to try and get her back up. But her efforts were fruitless. She wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"Well, what do we do now? Who knows when she'll wake up."

Naruto sighed, just when things were going so well. To add insult to injury, at that moment Kakashi came raging in. SHIT! They were caught.

"NARUTO! What do you think you're doing?"

"K-k-kakashi…" Naruto stuttered, scared of the consequences of his cheating. Quickly a thought came to mind, "Sensei, you can be mad at me later, right now we need to take care of Hinata." Kakashi looked down at the female Hyuuga she apparently had fainted. He put his anger to aside to think of what to do. He had it.

"Naruto, do you have a seal at the hospital?"

"Uhh… No but I have one near it."

"Okay, take us there." Kakashi commanded leaving no room for argument. "Everyone grab on to Naruto." They did so. And they disappeared. Reappearing in a dark alleyway.

"Naruto why'd you place a seal in an alleyway?"

"For quick getaways. Now let's go!"

The group followed Naruto as he led them towards the hospital, with Kakashi carrying Hinata. When they got there, they rushed past all the people waiting in line and found an empty room. There they put Hinata down and called for a nurse. A tired looking nurse walked in, and began examining Hinata.

"So, you say she just fainted?" The nurse asked.

"Yeh. She was sitting down and fainted for no apparent reason." Tenten answered.

"I can't find any reason why this would happen. Tell me, what happened right before she fainted?"

Naruto blushed and let Sakura answer, "A man joked that she was Naruto's girlfriend." Naruto blushed even deeper.

"Aah, that explains it. Some people faint when something really dramatic has happened or in this case embarrassing. It's nothing to worry about, right now she's probably having a nice dream. I'd advise you not to embarrass her, especially since she seems to have a crush on that boy." She said pointing at Naruto. Said blonde's jaw dropped. Hinata liked him? No, it can't be. He'd only ever spoken to her a few times anyway. Actually now he thought about it, she did seem to blush a lot when she was with him. But that didn't mean she liked him, did it? He decided he would ask Kakashi when they were alone. Speaking of Kakashi, Naruto remembered that he was still angry about them cheating. He stole a glance at the masked ninja and found him staring at him. The nurse excused herself and walked out of the room, leaving them alone. As soon as the door shut Kakashi said,

"So I guess we have to wait till she wakes up. In the meanwhile you'll have to try and convince me why I shouldn't torture you."

"Well, we assumed this was just a test to see if we'd use common sense, and spend the night _in _the village." Naruto answered knowing he was wrong. There couldn't be a hidden message behind _everything._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _**WE**__? _It was YOUR damn idea!" Sakura roared, pinning the blame on the blonde.

"So it was Naruto's idea?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Both conscious girls said in unison.

"Then you can go. Go home. Straight home. And come to the training grounds at seven in the morning tomorrow."

The two girls sighed in relief and left. Leaving Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata alone.

"Now, Naruto time for your punishment. You will be doing training every morning with Gai every day for a month. No skipping it." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Is that it? Training for a month. Piece of cake." Naruto confidently said, genuinely believing that this wasn't even punishment. MAN WAS HE WRONG!

"Yup. I'll leave it to him to train you however he wants." Kakashi said with a knowing chuckle.

-Training grounds-

Sasuke layed down in the clearing his team had secured. They had set up a few traps with trip wires just in case of any surprises. So far nothing. As he waited for sleep to come he thought of his brother. The one who had taken all that was dear to him away, not only that he had crushed his heart. He had always looked up to his brother, before the incident he had tried to get strong so that he could live up to what his father expected, so he could rival Itachi and make his father proud. Then the night of that incident changed his ways forever. He had closed himself off to the world, relying only on the will of his revenge. He tried harder and harder each day so he could finally avenge his clan.

He took his mind off those dark thoughts and thoughts and began to recall the events of the day. The training was simple enough, Neji had used his Byakugan to quickly find a nice clearing for the night, Ino had been sent off to collect some fire wood, and when she was back he (Sasuke in case you forgot =D) had used a small fire style jutsu (Katon) to light a fire. Kiba had used his nose to smell for food and they had found a little brown rabbit which they had killed and eaten, much to Ino's disgust. They hadn't run into any problems and they the training was pretty boring.

He thought about the people in his team, Kiba: was the annoying one, he reminded him (Sasuke) of Naruto and liked to push his (Sasuke) buttons. Ino: Don't even get him started. Neji: The Hyuuga, since the birth of the clans, the Uchiha and Hyuuga had disliked each other, it was physically impossible for Uchiha and Hyuuga to get along. Both believing that their doujutsu was superior. He along with every other Uchiha (Which were dead!) loathed them, for being so stuck up and-

JINGLE. (bells jingle bells Jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a- sorry got a little carried away **=/** )

That was the sound of an alarm, the Uchiha quickly got up and activated his sharingan. Checking the surrounding area for any movement. In the darkness any normal eye would be blind, unable to see a thing, however the sharingan was special. The doujutsu his clan possessed allowed the user to detect even the slightest movement, copy hand seals instantaneously and gave them the ability to see through illusions. In the bottom left corner of his vision he noticed a slight movement in the shadows, by now his team was standing beside him, "down there," he whispered to his teammates.

Neji quickly activated his own doujutsu, the Byakugan. Without a single movement his 360 degree vision searched through the surrounding area instantly. In a bush on his left was a small dog. However this dog wasn't normal, he was wearing small dog-sized ninja vest. It was a summon animal.

Kiba and Akamaru (his little white dog) sniffed the air, with their enhanced sense of smell they quickly picked up the scent of another dog close by. 'Down there, in the bush' he thought. Ino was the last of the group to notice the dog. In fact she didn't even notice it until it leaped out the bush towards Neji. Neji, with his Byakugan, dodged and pinned the dog to the ground. Strangely the dog began to laugh. Laugh? Since when do dogs laugh? Then even more strangely it began to speak,

"Just my luck, I try and sneak up on a group with an Uchiha, Hyuuga and Inuzuka." It said in a rough voice.

"Wait! You talk!" Ino screeched, alarmed by the strange dog.

"Yeh." It replied simply. "Kakashi summoned me to sneak up you for this training. It was designed to see if you would stay on the alert. Anyway, well done. Bye. WOOF." POOF it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Hospital-

Naruto and Kakashi sat there in silence, Kakashi was, as ever, reading his perverted orange book. Naruto sat their hoping Hinata would wake up soon, as he waited his eyes wondered around the room lazily searching for something to think about. He remembered the training he was supposed to be doing with the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team, with a devilish grin he excused himself from the room saying it was for a potty brake. As soon as he was out of sight he vanished.

Kakashi instantly felt the jinchuriki's chakra signature disappear and boiled in rage. THAT LITTLE…

(sorry if I carried on I'd have to make this an M rated story. So for the meant time I'll let your devious minds be imaginative)

Naruto reappeared at the kunai he had left behind, but instead of appearing at the training grounds he ended up in an apartment. He confusedly looked around at the strange objects in the apartment. The walls were a dark green. He felt adventurous and curiosity got the better of him so he decided to look around. In between every door way was a chinning bar (that thing you use for chin-ups) and almost every room had some kind of training equipment. It was strange but one of the rooms was dedicated to a collection of strap on weights. Suddenly Naruto heard faint splashing of water. Someone was home. He followed the sound and it led him to the door, of what he suspected, was the bathroom. He pressed his air to it as he heard someone having a shower inside. Unluckily, the person inside began to sing, HORRIBLY! He heard the singing/wailing in side and decided it was about time to leave. He stepped away from the door, when the door began to slide open revealing…

AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Naruto screamed at the top of his voice. A heavily built man with huge eyebrows and a bowl cut came out of the bathroom. He was expertly toned and every inch of him seemed to be on steroids. He was obviously built however to be quick as his lower body was more defined. Speaking of lower body did I mention that he was completely naked? And showed a hefty…

Naruto screamed again and quickly disappeared, leaving Gai, bewildered that an orange clad child was in his apartment. He didn't really mind that the kid had seen him naked. After all if you pronounced his name wrong you'd uncover a secret truth. And that he was as straight as a circle.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and NO this is NOT gonna turn into some homo story. Remember to review. Till next time. C'ya =D


	8. Pink Kunai

Author's Notes: Well this is the chap! Read on and I hope your need for read will be satisfied! Thanks for atleast stopping by but I will be more grateful if you review, if you do review I will privately reply, like I did to these wonders:

**Darkryus**

**Cobra0000**

**Jimmy BZ**

**Caliko**

**Voiceofsummer**

**TigrezzTail**

I have to say I was pleasantly surpised by the amount of reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Konoha's Number One Knuckle headed Ninja.

-Naruto's subconscious-

Naruto walked through his green hued sewer-like mindscape, looking for the Kyuubi no kitsune, (nine tailed fox) eventually he reached it, a 20 foot cage that harbored his _roommate. _When he reached it a growl emanated from behind the bars and two devastatingly big eyes blinked open.

"Damn you kid!" a deep voice growled.

"What'd I do?" Naruto said confused about why the fox was angry at him.

"I'm not recalling what happened in that apartment!" Kurama growled not wanting to recall what happened when Naruto Hiraishin'd to that green apartment. BLEGH.

"Hey it's not my fault he took my kunai, he should've just left it where it was!"

"Don't go blaming him! It is your fault! How was he supposed to know that that was one of your marked kunais?"

"DAMN IT! It's not my fault! Why're you defending him anyway?!" Naruto screamed.

"'Cause I like pissing you off." Kurama chuckled. It was true, this was one of his favorite past times. If he was going to be stuck in this kid for Kami knows how long, he might as well make it fun.

"Bastard."

"This still doesn't change the fact that he couldn't tell your kunai apart from any other. You need to make it recognizable so _that_ never happens again!"

"Fine. But you're still a bastard."

"Thanks. That really means a lot." The fox said with a (hehe) foxy grin.

-6 am-

"Wakey wakey." Kakashi said leaning over Naruto who was still asleep. He grabbed the kids shoulders and violently began shaking him.

"uuhhnnn…" Naruto let out with some drool.

"WAKE UP!" Kakashi screamed into his ear sending the orange pajama wearing child shooting up. Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave Kakashi a cold glare.

"Why are you in my apartment Kakashi?" Naruto said too calmly.

"Did you forget? You have training with Gai. So get up and head for training ground three." He gave the blonde an eye-smile and POOFed away.

Naruto groaned and began to push himself off the bed. When he was ready Naruto headed towards the training grounds. Since he wasn't used to getting up early he was still sleep and coincidently, he bumped into several people getting scowls and cold looks which he paid no attention to. They were setting up their shops for the day and didn't need a brat barging into them.

He finally reached the training grounds and met up with AAAAAAAAHHH! It was _him._ The guy (or should I say Gai) from The Apartment Incident. The orange clad ninja's jaw dropped to the ground, his eyes widened in shock with his pupils dilating, and his hair stood on end. Faintly Naruto heard a scream from within him; the fox had recognized the man too. The fox screamed? WHOA! MIND EQUALS BLOWN!

"Y-y-yo-ou…" The orange clad Genin stuttered this day had just got a WHOLE lot worse.

"I see you remember me. May I say it was most un-youthful of you to sneak into my apartment." Gai responded oblivious of the fact that Naruto had begun to shiver and sweat. "Now let's begin the training."

"O-okay." DAMN 'why do I keep stuttering? I'm starting to sound like Hinata."

"Let us begin! But first you will need these…" he threw a pair of strap-on weights to Naruto. Who, not knowing their weight, caught them and was anchored to the floor by their colossal weight.

"WHAT THE HELL? Why're these so heavy?!" Naruto asked, dramatically pulling himself up.

"That is your punishment. I told Kakashi to give you more but he said that's all you can handle. So put them on and we'll start the run." Naruto strapped the super weights on his ankles, all the while cursing Kakashi under his breath. "Three, two, one… GO!" Gai screamed and was off. Naruto trailed behind him, normally he would easily have been able to keep up with Gai's pace but those damn weights were pulling him down. With all his strength he pushed on, following Gai through the fields and, to his dismay, up a hill.

"COME ON NARUTO! IT IS MOST UN-YOUTHFUL to be left behind! WHOEVER LOSES HAS TO CLINM HOKAGE MOUNTAIN WITH ONLY HIS TOES!" Gai shouted over his shoulder.

FACEPALM

"What have I gotten myself into?"

-An hour later-

(I'll) HUFF… (and I'll) PUFF… (and I'll blow your house down). Naruto panted lying on the grass and facing the sky. The training Gai had put him through was really pushing his limits. Even with his near-endless stamina and determination he couldn't go on. They had been flat out sprinting through the training grounds, actually Naruto had been sprinting Gai seemed to have been jogging. Then The Green Beast had made him do hundreds of pushups and sit-ups. All the while chanting lunatic like phrases like:

YOUTHFUL FTW, YOSH WE ARE MOST YOUTHFUL, or THIS IS WHAT YOUTH IS ALL ABOUT! Constantly flashing the 'good guy pose' and shining teeth.

The blonde had had enough and threatened the green man if he said the word 'youth' one more time he'd kill him. Saying Gai was torturing him more than training. He was completely worn out. He felt sore all over and was seriously regretting cheating on that overnight exercise. Gai had eventually said he was allowed to leave but he had collapsed there and then. Almost passing out from the exhaustion.

He looked up at the clouds, now he could understand why Shikamaru did this so much. It was so serene, the way the clouds gently rolled over him, occasionally uncovering the sun. The way they silently interlocked with each other making different shapes on the bright blue background.

Naruto closed his eyes and planned out the rest of the day. He would go and meet his team and they would do a few D-ranked missions and some training. Then they'd call it a day at around six and someone would choose a place to eat. Today was Sasuke's turn, 'he'd probably choose an emo place or something' Naruto guessed. Finally at the end of the day he'd head home, maybe stop at Iruka's and say hello. Either way it'd probably be a usual day for him so nothing to worry about.

OH WAIT! He had to go and customize his kunai. He'd have to go to the weapon shop to get some help with it. 'Well might as well get it over with' he told himself. He pushed himself up, noticing that the weariness was already beginning to fade, "Thanks fur ball" he telepathically told his orange companion.

"Don't thank me, it's not like I have any choice, this seal combines our chakra whether I want it too or not." Came the telepathic reply.

He blinked, as soon as his eyes were closed he vanished and before he opened his eyes again he was in his apartment.

He began searching for all the kunai he had and was surprised to find he had a great deal of them, this was probably because every time he couldn't find his kunai instead of bothering to look he'd just go and get some more, they were free so that Shinobi with less money didn't have to worry about their finance issues affecting their performance.

When he had gathered every one of his kunai he found the amount of them quite staggering. He would need a wheel barrow to take all of them to the weapon shop. Hmmm…Suddenly a bulb went off in his head and shined brightly! He had a _bright _idea! (hehe)

He grabbed a few kunai and headed towards the aforementioned shop. On the way he got several suspicious glances from villagers, it was still only seven in the morning so the streets weren't as jam packed as Naruto was used to.

Eventually he made it to the weapon supply shop and was greeted by… Tenten!

"Hey Tenten, what're you doing here?" Naruto greeted and asked.

"Oh I pretty much run the store. The manager gave me a part time job since I'm here so much!"

"That's great! But why do you need a part time job? You get paid for missions."

"Yeah, but that's not enough to pay my rent since I moved out of my parent's home. And truth be told I really like weapons! Anyway, enough about me what about you? Why're you here?"

"OH… right I need a way of making my kunai recognizable so no…uhh… _accidents _happen." Naruto answered, cautious of not giving away the details of that _accident_. Tenten narrowed her eyes, suspicious on what he meant by _accidents_ and was about to ask him when Naruto added, "So do you have any idea what I could do?"

"Hmmm… What kind of change did you have in mind?"

"Oh… uhh… I was thinking it had to can't be too obvious to enemy, and uhh… nothing too flashy."

"Hmmm… how about a mark on the handle?"

"No, they already have that. It's too small."

"What about a ribbon that trails behind it?"

"That would be a little too much. Besides the ribbon would be too easy to rip off." Naruto said, secretly thinking a ribbon would be too girly, but he wasn't stupid enough to say that in front of a strong Kunoichi like Tenten.

"Okay so the first suggestion was too subtle and the second was too much… you are so stubborn!" Tenten said fed up of his stubbornness. "Why don't you just spray paint them pink or something?!" Tenten mocked loudly, something her crush Neji wouldn't approve of. Although she wasn't a fan girl she did like him.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Naruto said surprisingly.

"You want pink kunai?" Tenten asked almost sarcastically.

"No. But I do want ORANGE kunai!"

"Orange? Are you sure, 'cause that's kinda' over the top."

"True… but we could at least make the handle orange can't we?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah… actually that's not a bad idea. Give me your kunai and I'll get to work."

"Here." He said handing Tenten all the kunai he had on him (around twenty).

"Wow this is a lot. Are there anymore?"

"Uhh… no. I'll bring the rest in a sec." Naruto said raising his hand for a high five. Tenten caught on and clapped hands with him. As soon as the high five sounded Naruto disappeared. Leaving Tenten confused by his actions. What she didn't notice was the seal Naruto had left on her hand so that he could Hiraishin back. After a few seconds of waiting Naruto flashed back carrying a large pile of kunai's with him.

Tenten sighed, this was going to be a LOT of work. She'd have to change the handle color on EVERY one of his fifty, give or take, kunai's. Naruto made sure to keep a few kunai, in case he needed them on missions.

"Okay I'll get to work on these, they'll probably be done by the end of the week, depending on how many missions I get. It'll cost you a load though."

Now it was Naruto's turn to sigh, he pulled out Gama-chan (little green froggy wallet), Tenten had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles from escaping, and handed her a wad of money. As he placed his wallet back in his pocket his little green companion felt like he was on a diet. Maybe he could give the Akimichi clan some tips?

Naruto's shoulders sagged and walked out the shop door, after he had told Tenten he'd see her in a week. As the door closed behind him with a jingle Naruto made his way despairingly towards the Hokage tower, his team would be there, ready to receive a mission. He was already a little late but he didn't care

As Naruto made his way there, he took in the beautiful scenery of Konoha. His eyes wandered from the simple buildings to swaying trees that lined either side of the path. Finally his eyes rested upon the mountain directly in front of him, Hokage Mountain. The leaders he vowed to surpass. He briefly glanced at the first two the Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. He then studied the features of a younger Third Fire Shadow, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man that Naruto had felt of as a grandfather. Lastly, he eyes fell upon The Fourth, The Yodaime, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze his dad. Naruto only wished he was still alive, but he knew he had died protecting the village he loved more than his own life. **KONOHAGAKURE**, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

-Hokage Tower-

Team Eight and Team Seven waited outside the Hokage's office, Team Eight consisted of Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata and Shino. They were mainly a tracking specialist team and their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, was known as The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. So far only the Haruno and Uchiha were there from Team Seven. Both teams sat there waiting to be called in by the Hokage. After several minutes of waiting the door opened and out walked two Chunin. They nodded respectfully to Kurenai walked on.

"So do you guys want to go first?" Kurenai asked Sakura and Sasuke. As expected Sasuke grunted and Sakura kindly replied,

"Sorry we can't, Kakashi and Naruto aren't here yet."

"Okay, come on guys." The red eyed woman said motioning for her team to follow her into their village leader's office. Once they were in and the door was closed behind them Kuranai bowed and respectfully greeted the Hokage.

"I suspect you're here for a mission?" Sarutobi cut straight to the chase.

"Naturally." Kurenai answered. And Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let me see… AH. Here we go, there's a civilian who wants you to take care of her children." He said with a smile.

"NO WAY!" Kiba exclaimed. "No. More. D-ranked. Missions."

"Oh really. So you're saying you're ready for a C-ranked mission... Kurenai?"

Kiba gave her the puppy face (something being with Akamaru helped him perfect), and looked at her pleadingly. "Oh alright. But only if your teammates are ready too." She gave in; she was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

She turned to the two other members of her team, Shino, as stoic as ever, nodded his acceptable of the C-rank. Hinata hesitated for a second, contemplating if she was ready. She really was sick of the D-ranks, not that she complained. But was she ready? She thought about how she'd be letting her teammates down and how proud her father would be when he found out she had a C-ranked mission. Last, but in no way least, she thought about how Naruto would react if she told him, he'd probably be really proud and maybe even congratulate her! She looked her sensei in the red eye and nodded, she was in.

"Great now, now let me find a suitable mission for a team with your talents…Ah here we are" Hokage said pulling out a folder with a C stamped on it.

-Outside the office-

Three members of Team Seven sat waiting impatiently for one of their teammates. Unlike what you'd suspect Kakashi was already there! Who they were waiting for was a certain blonde Uzumaki.

"How is this possible?! He's even later that Sensei!" Sakura screeched at her two teammates. She couldn't believe Naruto was this late! Especially since they were about to get a mission. How was it possible that someone who could move at near the speed of light could be so late?

Kakashi shrugged and sighed, when he headed over here from the memorial stone he had been expecting to see the young jinchuriki, he didn't let it show but he was a little worried. It wasn't like Naruto to stall a mission. Maybe he just forgot? "Well if he doesn't turn up soon I'm goin' to go looking for him."

"Go looking for who?" A familiar cheery voice produced from behind Kakashi.

"An idiotic failure who thinks he's funny." Sasuke answered slyly, earning a chuckle from Kakashi and giggle from Sakura. Naruto scowled.

"Really because the only person in my mind that matches that description is your sorry emo ass!" Naruto said folding his arms proudly as he got a giggle and an "Oooh _burn_" from Kakashi and a dirty glare from Sakura who was showing obvious favoritism towards '_her_ precious Sasuke-kun'.

"Says the dead last of our class. How did a dropout like you pass anyway?"

"Rrrr. Says the dead last of the UCHIHA!" Too far! Sasuke lashed out catching Naruto in the face and making him even more angry. With ease to show that they had experience and practice with such situations Kakashi and Sakura held Naruto and Sasuke respectively away from each other. Both boys were giving each other death glares and were breathing monstrously trying to intimidate the other. After a few second Naruto broke their gaze and a devilish grin crept onto his face, he dropped his shoulders making it known to Kakashi that he had cooled off. Kakashi let go of the blonde yet kept one arm on his shoulder to remind him not to do anything stupid. Then he struck.

Naruto's leg pulled back and swiftly he aimed a kick at Sasuke's shin. The Uchiha, who was still being held back by the pinkette much to her enjoyment, didn't have the time or room to dodge the kick. It landed. As Naruto's foot connected the group vanished.

-Hokage's office-

The Hokage FACEPALMed. He was about to explain Team Eight's mission when a group of four appeared in the middle of his office. When they appeared they came with several gasps, shrieks and even laughter. Team Seven had shown up in a strange pose. Kakashi, who was almost MASK-PALM-ing himself, was holding Naruto by the shoulders, Naruto himself seemed to have just kicked someone and was laughing hysterically, that someone he had kicked was obviously Sasuke who was in agony, shock, humiliation and anger all at the same time, and was being held back by a struggling Sakura, who had a blush painted on her cheeks. It was obvious that by the shocked expressions on everyone but Naruto's face he had used the moment his foot connected everyone together to teleport his team into the room. In a way Hiruzen Sarutobi was quite proud of the kid, to be able to use his technique in that split second was impressive, it was only a matter of time until he surpassed the Fourth.

Kakashi sighed and bowed, "Sorry Hokage-sama, it seems Naruto is still into pranking."

"HEY! This is the first prank I've done since I graduated and you have to admit it is pretty funny." He said a little too proudly.

"This isn't the time or the place to be pranking."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto waved him off. He turned to The Third, "So when can we have a mission Jiji?" he asked somewhat disrespectfully, although Hiruzen didn't mind, he still got a thwack from Sakura, who, after some protest, had let go of her _precious little Sasuke-kun. _

"Actually I was just about to give Kurenai's team a mission when you popped in… Actually, by the looks of this C-ranked mission both of your teams could go on it, of course if that's okay with your sensei's."

Naruto quickly turned to the two Jounins, and gave them a pleading look, with puffed out cheeks and a quivering extended bottom lip, and of course bright blue puppy-dog eyes. His expression gave Kiba and Akamaru a run for their money.

"I don't mind Hokage-sama." The red eyed woman responded.

Kakashi shrugged, "Me neither. But I doubt my team is ready for another C-rank."

"WE ARE SO READY!" Naruto exclaimed on behalf of his two teammates who were nodding their agreement.

"Great. Now, the mission would normally require you to: go up north from the village and locate a small group of bandits, of seven or eight, who have been terrorizing travelers for too long. This is why I chose Team Eight since they are a tracking specialist team." Kiba stood up proudly and puffed out his chest whilst Hinata blushed, Shino showed no signs of emotion. "Once they have been located you would inform the Anbu who will… neutralize… the threat. However since Team Seven is more combat suited I will agree to allow you to attempt to capture your enemies or if there are no other options then you will have to, dispatch, of the threat. If the enemies are more skilled than we anticipate then you are to return and inform the Anbu, no questions asked." His voice was stern and commanding. The two Jonins exchanged glances, and nodded. If the situation presented itself they would be ready. The Hokage carried on, "You will leave for the mission tomorrow morning and it will take approximately four days depending on how fast you can intercept them. That is all, you are dismissed."

They filed out of the room with their, 'Thank you's, nods and a 'See you later Jiji!' When they were out the Genin's were dismissed and advised to prepare and get some rest. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Kurenai were talking together about the mission and the different aspects of their teams.

-Naruto's apartment-

When Naruto got home he began bouncing around his apartment excitedly. He grabbed all the stuff he thought he would need. Extra shuriken and kunai, explosive tags, ninja wire, instant ramen, etc…

He hoped that this C-ranked mission didn't go the same way the last one had. What if they met another rogue ninja? What if he met another shemale? What if he freaked out and went kyuubi crazy in front of the other team? What if someone died? These were only some of the questions that flashed through his mind, but he settled on the thought that it was impossible to go anyway like the last one and hoped that this mission went according to the plan. The plan was pretty basic and the mission promised some action. At the very least it would be fun to piss around with Kiba on the mission.

-Inuzuka household-

When Kiba returned home, he said "hi" to his mum and sister and ran into his room. He made sure to take extra soldier pills just in case. After thirty minutes of tirelessly packing, he heard a KNOCK on his bedroom door. In strode his mother. She was a typical Inuzuka, she had long gruff hair and was proud in her stride although she was not arrogant but always made sure that she was displayed as a strong Kunoichi.

"What's wrong Kiba? You look anxious about something." She asked gently sitting beside him on his bed. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Nothin' to worry 'bout mum. It's just tomorrow's my teams first C-ranked mission. And…uhh… I was packing."

"Okay, don't worry cub, everything'll be fine." She said giving him a quick cuddle. "Besides, you have Akamaru with you so I'm sure there won't be any trouble you two can't handle." Akamaru gave two happy chirps translating to the Inuzukas as,

"You got that right!"

Kiba's mother chuckled, "Remember Kiba teamwork is the key. Not only with Akamaru but with your whole pack." She ended.

"Yeah that reminds me, Team Seven is coming too!"

"Then make it known that you consider them as temporary members of your pack too okay!" She ruffled his hair and he nodded determinedly. None of his teammates would be harmed when he was around! Not. Even. Naruto!

-Hyuuga Compound-

Hinata walked in through the Hyuuga compound gates nervously, she gave the two branch-member guards on duty each a nod. She walked in to her home briskly hoping not to encounter her father or younger sister. It not that she despised them or even dislike them, it was just that she didn't feel up to any arduous training he might insist on her. Despite his stern demeanor Hinata knew he was just trying to take the Hyuuga on a good path. She, being the oldest from the two sisters, was set to become the future head of the clan although when she didn't show the determination to become the leader her father had cast her aside and set his hopes on his youngest daughter Hanabi. This led to the relationship between the two sisters to crumble apart, since Hanabi didn't want to become the leader and because of Hinata the responsibility was forced upon her.

Hinata got to her room without encountering anyone, she slowly slid the door open hoping not to make even the slightest of sounds. Luckily she got in to her room without any human contact. She slid the door closed and let out a sigh. And that's when she noticed her. Hanabi Hyuuga was sitting on a chair in her sister's room.

"Good evening Oneesan." Hanabi said levelly.

"Hello Hanabi-Imouto." Hinata said trying to sound cheerful, "May I ask why you are in my room?"

"Hn, Father sent me to get you, he wants to see how far you have progressed from our last spar."

"Oh…I-I'm sorry Imouto I have my fffirst C-ranked mission tomorrow and I n-need to prepare." Hinata stumbled.

"Hmm… I see. You better explain to Father." Hanabi responded unlike someone her age should. She walked out the room without another word, and headed towards her father's office.

Hinata sighed, it was at times like this that she wished things would return to the way they were before her mother passed away. She followed her little sister out the room and towards the office of her father. She couldn't afford to go through the usually brutal training she her father often put her through. She would have to explain the situation and deny any form of training. She steeled herself up for what was to come, when the two reached the door and Hinata was about to knock a call came from within,

"Enter." An emotionless voice called. Hinata slowly pushed the door open with a trembling hand and entered with her sister. She took in the ever-cold presence of her father. He was sitting at his desk, in the perfect posture to show his authority. He watched them enter without another word, wondering why Hinata seemed even more nervous than usual, very un-Hyuuga like.

"F-Father." Hinata said, reprimanding herself for her verbal weakness. She bowed and straitened stiffly, putting all her effort in to not trembling before her father. Much to her disappointment, to Hiashi, a Hyuuga therefore a man proficient in reading one's body language, her apprehension was even more readable. She was obviously about to do something unexpected.

"Hinata. I take it that Hanabi has informed you of the scheduled training session."

Hinata nodded, "Yes father."

"Then why is it that you are here and so tense?"

"I-I am here to a-ask you to e-excuse me from the tr-tr-train-n-ning." Hiashi raised a brow. Slightly. Ever so slightly. So slightly that a Byakugan wouldn't be able to catch it. His thought raced to decipher a reason his oldest daughter would have to deny training. Mission?

"And why would that be?"

"B-because I h-have my fffirst C-ranked mission due tomorrow morning."

Knew it!

"Hmm… Very well. You are excused. Dismissed."

Hinata thanked him, bowed and drifted out the room relieved. That had gone better than she had predicted. Actually that had gone as good as it could have, apart of course from her stuttering and jumpiness. She made her room to her room to pack for her mission.

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading people :thumbs up: Hope you like and remember to review! Next chap will have more action to make up for this chap. Till next chap OVER and OUT!


	9. Ambush The Ambusher

Authors Notes: How's it been everybody? Good? Great! Chappy nine of NIOT is finally out and you can thank god it is because DAMN that was hard to right! At first this was a going to be a purely fighting chapter (which the next chap probably will be) but the I wasn't satisfied with it so only a quarter of the way in I began to furiously edit this shit and it probs still isn't up to standard. I am NOT happy with this chappy! ( like the rhyme thought =D) anyways I wanted to ask you ALL to review this chapter to its death and point out any mistakes or ways things could/should have gone. So without further ado I shall allow you to feast your eyes on this despicable piece of shit and meet me at the bottom of said despicable piece of shit. Oh and big thanks to:

**Jimmy BZ**

**Darkryus**

**gabyxx21**

**Voiceofsummer**

…for reviewing! Love you guys/girls! Not in a BLEGH way you dirty minded BLEGHS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Dattebayo!

-Six a.m.-Training grounds-

Two people stood in the morning mist. One was orange the other was green (guess who). Naruto looked up hesitantly at Gai, he didn't like these training sessions; in fact he hated them. Sadly there was nothing he could do to stop them. The weights he had been given were HEAVY! Although since he had seen the speed boost they gave to Gai he kept them on as much as possible, even when he slept. Luckily they had quick release feature so he could wear them all the time and when danger presented itself he could drop them and surprise his opponents with his speed.

"Now, Naruto so far we have only been doing warm ups."

"WARM UPS?!" Naruto screamed, he had been put through hell, and he called that WARM UPS! "THAT WAS NOT DUCKING WARM UPS! THAT WAS TORTURE!"

"Language Naruto." Gai reprimanded. "But to truly test our youthful spirit, we will go through tougher training. We will work on your fitness for the first half hour and your fighting style for the rest of the time so for this you will need a sparring partner. Luckily the power of youth is strong in your generation and I have a student who is also a genius of hard work. Naruto meet Lee!" He gave Naruto a blinding smile and struck the good guy pose. On cue a whirlwind of green came crashing down upon them, the person/thing, screaming,

"Dynamic Entry: Konoha SPIN!"

'Oh, FUCK NO!' Naruto screamed in his mind, 'Not a FUCKING 'nother one!'

-Konoha gate-

The group of eight shinobi walked from the gate to the village in good moods. The sun was shining brightly but there was still the welcomed feel of a gently blowing Konoha breeze. The Genin walked in a group, with their two sensei trailing behind, and light a conversation going.

"So this is your first C-rank?" The group was having a small discussion when Sakura brought up this question towards the members of Team Eight.

"Yup!" Kiba replied enthusiastically.

Naruto laughed at him, "You suck. We went on are first C-rank aaaaaages ago."

"Shut up you dork, Kurenai sensei didn't let us go on one because there was... never one available." Kiba said lamely. "We were ready to go on one long ago! Ain't that right Akamaru?"

"WOOF ROOF!" Akamaru barked, meaning: "You got that right!" to the Inuzuka.

"Whatever you say dog breath." Naruto responded sarcastically.

"Watch yourself shorty I can still kick your ass!"

"In. Your. Slobbery dreams." Naruto said aggressively. Kiba growled, letting his overly large canines show, his fist clenched in anger and Akamaru gave a threatening bark at Naruto. Which led Naruto to doing a similar reaction with his own Kyuubi enhanced canines.

"Hey losers. You can't kill each other on a mission. Although I wouldn't stop you." Sasuke cut in not wanting this to go too far and have to deal with it for the next four days.

"What d'ya mean by that?!" Kiba spat.

"I mean that if you two idiots did end up killing each other it wouldn't be a bad thing. I for one would celebrate."

"You wanna' say that again?!" Naruto snarled. The two boys who were arguing a moment ago turning on Sasuke together, all previous quarrels put aside.

"Pfft." Sasuke waved them off. Clearly he didn't take Naruto or Kiba seriously. Naturally this underestimation made both Genins even more pissed. Noticing the sudden hostility Sakura decided to intervene before anything broke out.

"How long do you think it'll be before we get close to the targets?" She asked putting her body between the two boys and _her_ Sasuke-kun. All three boys shrugged and looked away with grunts to display their feelings. '_Boys.' _Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, a smiling Hinata and resigned Shino walked together in silence. Shino being the quiet type and Hinata being too shy to start a conversation. Shino walked, neutrally observing the scenery and people around him. They had been walking for around two hours now and the trees lining the path only seemed to be getting thicker, the path itself was a well-trodden route used by merchants going from Konoha to the town of Otofuku Gai and vice versa. His companions were seemed to be getting more and more irritable the longer they walked despite the peaceful weather.

On the other hand, as they travelled further from the village, Hinata seemed to be lighten up and her shoulders dropped a noticeable amount. Shino guessed, no wait Shino doesn't _guess_, Shino _assumed_ this was because she liked the nature surrounding them but he had a strange suspicion that it was because of more personal reasons. He knew of the way the Hyuga, as a clan, expected her to behave and she was, apparently, not meeting their requirements. Perhaps the fact that she wasn't expected to be as… unwavering, as the other Hyuga here was why she felt she could loosen up a bit and not feel expected to act as formerly.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the announcement by Kurenai sensei that they were going to take a rest. When everyone got the message they were relieved. They moved to the side of a road and they all took a seat whilst the two Jounins towered over them.

"After this rest we're going to be taking to the trees, and moving a faster pace until darkness falls, then, the next day, when we are close to the targets we will slow down and initiate the plan. Is that clear?" She got six nods in reply. "Great, take advantage of this break and rest up."

-Several hours later-

The sunlight dimmed as eight figures flew through the trees. One, with silver hair, looked up and decided it was time to stop. "Okay, guys I think we should call it a day. Kurenai?"

The red eyed Jounin looked up, and nodded. "I think you're right." Everyone heard this and stopped on the branches they were on using chakra to keep themselves balanced. Then Kurenai and Kakashi dropped to the ground, "Everyone come on down." She called up to the genins.

"Finally!" Naruto let out a tired sigh and jumped down to the forest floor. Soon followed by the rest of the genins.

"Hmm… Hinata can you find us a suitable place to set up camp?" Kurenai asked politely. Everyone turned to the indigo haired Hyuuga. Feeling everyone's _and_ Naruto eyes upon her, a blush rose to Hinata's cheeks.

"Yes K-Kurenai sensei. Byakugan." She whispered and activated her bloodline. She scanned are around them and soon found a suitable place for camp a little way towards their left. "I-I've found o-o-one."

"Good work. Lead the way." Kurenai said encouragingly. The Genjutsu Mistress had found out, when Team Eight was first formed, that Hinata reacted very positively towards compliments, probably due to lack of them when she was younger.

Hinata gulped, she would have lead everyone _and_ Naruto. She felt everyone's eyes bore into her as she turned to her left and led the way. After two or three minutes of silent walking they reached the clearing she had found.

"Excellent work Hinata." Kurenai said to the Hyuga, giving her an approving nod. "Now we'll need to pitch the tents, collect some firewood and prepare the food." She said addressing everyone.

Kakashi agreed and began to hand out tasks.

-Midnight-

Everyone in the camp was asleep, except… Hinata. She lay wondering through the thoughts in her head.

That day they had travelled quite far and Kurenai sensei had said they were ahead of their schedule. When they had stopped she had felt a little self-conscious, when she was asked to lead the group to the clearing they were currently in but she had done it none the less.

The mission was going well, they hadn't encountered anyone but why would they? they were still hours from where the bandits were last seen. She wondered whether the capture would be difficult or would go according to the plan. She hoped there wouldn't be any trouble or bloodshed. Kurenai sensei and Kakashi sensei had formulated a plan. It was quite simple and depending on the number of bandits they might need Naruto to use his shadow clone jutsu.

Her father had unusually not even questioned her about the mission, normally she would be glad of the strange event, since his questions were often difficult to answer and inquisitive. She DID NOT want him to know she was going on a mission with Naruto's team. He actively despised Naruto because of a prank he had played on him years ago, she hadn't been there to witness it but she had heard it involved honey, squirrels and a saxophone. Must have been some EPIC prank! Anyhow, although she should have been happy but she couldn't help but feel disappointed, he hadn't even cared about her mission hadn't even given her a second glance. He was her father after all and to say he didn't even care about her was all but relieving.

Then there was Naruto-kun. When he had burst into the room and got put on their mission she almost fainted. She was on a mission with Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun was on a mission with HER! She hoped that she would be able to impress him and finally get him to notice her. She hoped even more that he didn't get hurt in a fight. Of course he wouldn't! Naruto-kun is amazing nothing would be able to bring him down! Nothing. She had complete faith in his abilities. Speaking of which, the space-time ninjutsu he used was incredible! He could transport to anywhere he had his seal in the blink of an eye. Sakura had told her that it was just his kekkei genkai like her Byakugan. But she wasn't convinced. She had never heard of a bloodline like that in Konoha. Maybe it was a secret clan jutsu, like the Nara Clan's 'Shadow Possession Jutsu' or the Yamanka Clan's 'Mind Transer Jutsu'. But a jutsu like that wouln't remain secret for long especially since it was so useful. Eventually she fell asleep with her favorite orange-clad ninja in her mind and had a very _interesting_ dream.

-O-o-O-

A pink haired Kunoichi knelt next to a blood drenched silver-haired sensei. Waterways were running freely from her red eyes, she had to save him! But how? She wasn't capable of applying first aid to a wound of this size. It was impossible without medical ninjutsu but she hadn't trained in that! Moreover, Sasuke and Naruto were viciously battling the enemy that laid waste to Kakashi sensei, yet she was here weeping helplessly. If she joined in with the fight she'd be more of a hindrance than a help. She was useless to them. She couldn't help her dying sensei or her fighting teammates. She was pathetic. Even Naruto was battling with the enemy and he was The Dead Last! She was hopeless. She watched powerlessly as the enemy struck down Sasuke-kun with a vicious kunai to the neck. She watched in horror as his lifeless body fell to the floor. Dead.

Her heart clenched painfully, and that was when everything went blank.

Sakura woke with a start and sat up, she was sweating heavily and felt like a rock, she rubbed the sleep wearily out of her eyes and got up, no one was up yet. Good, she would have time to contemplate the events of her dream.

In the dream she had been hopeless. Unable to help and practically useless. Completely outmatched and outclassed by the opponent, and depressingly by her teammates. How could it be that Her teammates, who were the same age as her, be so much better than her? With all her brains and knowledge, why was she so far behind? With her superior chakra control, how did they still surpass her?

They worked harder for longer! THAT'S WHY!

At this rate she would lose Sasuke-kun because she was so useless to him. He would never love her if she could never offer him anything. As an unknown person once said, Love conquers all, but if love doesn't do it, try hard work.

Sakura realized something, she needed to get better. She would train every day until she was as good as her teammates and then some. She would work as hard as she could as much as she could until she was able to be helpful to her team and her village. She swore to it. At the moment she was a liability but she swore to make herself a valuable asset to them and to her village. She would only stop when the Shinigami himself stopped her.

"What to work on first?" She asked herself.

"Your strength, stamina and chakra capacity." Inner Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?" Sakura asker her inner. She was used to having full on conversations with her dual personality. Inner Sakura was an animatedly loud and big headed version of herself who didn't always get along with the real pinkette. Inner wanted nothing more than to drop the shyness that plagued Outer and be herself to the fullest. For example when Naruto played a prank Outer would react by saying that he was 'childish' or 'immature' whilst Inner fell down laughing her chibi head off.

"Because you'll need to be stronger to hold your own against bigger opponents. Be able to last longer depending on how long a fight might last. And build your chakra capacity so that you can learn bigger and better jutsu not to mention be able to perform them more than a few times a day." Inner Sakura answered.

"Know it all." Sakura told her telepathically.

"My pleasure." Inner responded with a majestic bow.

"Hmph." Sakura grunted and closed the telepathic link between them. 'She's right.' Sakura thought. If she wanted to catch up to her teammates she needed to do what Inner stated. So for the rest of their travels she worked on her chakra capacity by doing an advanced form of chakra control she had read about once. She grabbed a leaf placed it in her palm. Her objective being to make the leaf hover above her hand suspended only with chakra.

When everyone was up and ready they set out again, for another grueling four to six hours of travel. On the way Sakura kept the leaf in her hand and practiced the whole time. She got a few confused glances from the Genins but the Jounins gave her knowing looks. She tried to focus all of her attention on the leaf and after only a few unsuccessful attempts she manages to get the proportions of chakra just right and got the leaf to hover the leaf up to two inches above her hand before her chakra reach fails. She was a natural when it came to chakra control probably because she didn't have much of it, still with hard work and dedication this exercise should substantially increase her chakra capacity.

-Four hours later-

A family of five walked down the winding path happily enjoying their travels, they were all carrying big expensive looking travelling bags except for a short, round faced little blonde. The parents, a skinny-as-a-twig blonde father and happy-go-lucky mother were walking just ahead of the children who were now laughing to a joke told by the tallest child, a spiky blonde haired boy wearing a disgustingly orange jumpsuit, this of course was Naruto.

That is the scene the ten bandits were silently watching. The leader of the group was a tall, heavily built man. He was the kind of man that that had an oversized body compared to his tiny head. He wore simple grey clothes and golden rings on each of his fingers. On his back was strapped a spiked mace. It had a red handle which, judging by the splashy effect, was colored using blood. Suddenly, the small blonde child fell over and began wailing in agony, his family instinctively gathered around him. Spotting his moment the leader gave the signal for his men to proceed.

The group of bandits advanced. They surrounded the family with devilish grins riding their faces. The leader stood in front of the two parents, who along with their children, were trembling in fear. He spoke in a threating manner, "Drop the bags and we'll spare you."

"O-okay," The wife stuttered, she didn't want her family to get hurt, "We…We'll give you a-all you want j-just take i-it and l-l-leave."

The leader laughed and spat at her. At this point the Kurenai and Kakashi had had enough.

They gave the orders and their teams dropped down behind the bandits. They all held kunai's to the, now startled, bandit's throats. Naruto who, when his team appeared, quickly mad eight shadow clones. Three of them appeared behind the remaining bandits and the other five to accompany him within the circle. When they were all position Kurenai dropped the genjutsu of the family. Kakashi who was stationed behind the leader chose this moment to speak, whispering dangerously into his ear,

"Now who do we have here?"

"We are the great bandits of the north. I am the leader. My name is Sato Megumi." The leader said simply, apparently not caring that they had been caught.

"You seem extremely calm for someone who's been caught." Kakashi voiced. At this Sato laughed. And laughed hard. If there hadn't been a kunai to his throat he would have doubled over laughing. 'Is this guy insane?' Kakashi asked himself.

"You think you've caught us." More laughter. "Wow. That's priceless." He chuckled.

Suddenly, he straightened up, and controlled his laughter. The air got tense as Sato got serious. Kakashi tensed as her realized something was wrong. Working with instinct alone he stabbed the man named Sato in the neck. He got gasps of surprise and widened eyes from his act. However he paid no attention to them, as suspected the man began to melt into mud. Earth clones! The mud dropped and Kurenai with the speed of a Jounin stabbed her hostage too. Earth clone. Now she understood. The bandits who were turning out to be shinobi had noticed them and prepared a trap. Which they were in the middle of. This just got a whole lot more complicated.

The Genins were caught by surprise when their sensei stabbed the hostages and they melted into mud. As they openly gawked, except for Sasuke and Shino of course, the bandits-turned-not-bandits, took that opportunity to strike. The escaped from the Genin's grasps and they began facing off. Slowly the earth-clones began morphing back into the shape of their creator, Sato. The scene now turned into, six genins along with a bunch of Naruto clones, versus, eight earth clones of Sato.

Kakashi and Kurenai, who had already defeated their Sato clones, were now actively searching for the real Sato. If the man could make this many earth clones along with each one having a henge then that would mean he had quite a large chakra reserve, potentially Jounin level. It was then that Kakashi realized something, 'there was never really any bandits, all the thefts had been committed by this man' and 'he's a ninja, therefore he must have gone rogue. But to go rogue and evade capture for this long? This man had to be _skilled'_.

"Where is he?" Kurenai asked Kakashi referring to Sato.

"Hmm… I can't feel a chakra signature nearby but he could be suppressing it." Kakashi answered. Kurenai narrowed her eyes, 'this man has to be good to hide his that well'.

What if the one of the Sato's fighting the Genens is the real Sato? Kakashi asked himself. Instinctively, Kakashi reached for his head band and uncovered his sharingan. He looked around, from the way they were giving off chakra; all the clones fighting the Genins were indeed clones. 'Hmm… Then where is the REAL Sato?'

As if reading his mind a cloud of dust formed in front of the ex-Anbu and Genjutsu mistress. It rose to a peak and slowly dissipated to reveal, what Kakashi's sharingan can confirm, the REAL Sato Megumi. _What a flashy entrance _Kurenai thought.

"Ah so you finally decided to arrive." Kakashi snorted his sharingan blazing.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be glad to see me. Then again, why would you be glad to see… you death!"

"Pfft… Someone thinks highly of himself." Kakashi retorted sarcastically.

"You BASTARD! Your life ends her and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sato screamed and got into a fighting stance. Seeing this Kakashi and Kurenai got into their own fighting stances.

Sato was enraged that these squirts thought they could beat him, AS IF! Sadly he hadn't heard about either of their accomplishments or skills therefore wasn't taking this fight as seriously as he should be. Although that silver haired man possessed the sharingan, something famous in EVERY nation he still didn't take the man seriously. Fool.

Taking the lead, Sato began to fly through hand seals. Kakashi instantly recoiled as he recognized the jutsu. As Kakashi expected when Sato finished the hand seals and slammed his palm into the ground. This action caused several boulders of varying sizes to rise from the ground as Sato said, "Earth release: Boulder Barrage No Jutsu!"

Sato focused on the two Jounin and released the boulders, they instantly went flying through the air at an unimaginable pace for things of their size. Seeing them coming Kurenai quickly set up a weak Genjutsu.

As the boulders were hurtling towards the two, Sato noticed them moving to the left. He stopped the boulders and re-aimed. As Kurenai hoped the Sato fell for the trick, all she had done was mask their presence and create illusionary bodies that ran away from their position. Sadly for Sato as the boulders reached their targets they flew right through them. Realizing that it was a Genjutsu he dispelled the illusion quickly revealing the pair of Konoha shinobi still in their place.

AND… a fireball hurtling towards him and the cry of: "Fire Release: Grand Fireball No Jutsu!". Rushing though hand seals again and once again slamming his palm onto the ground, Sato created a barrier of hardened rock. When the two jutsu collided the fire charred the rock wall but after a few seconds dissipated. When the danger was averted Sato dropped the wall only to reveal a hail of shuriken flying towards him. Damn Konoha-nin! Not even giving him a chance to react. Not having time to throw up another wall he jumped out of the way and gave the two Jounin death glares. Only to realize that the shuriken disappear when they hit the ground. Damn Genjutsu.

He had had enough! Time to finish these weaklings.

-O-o-O-

Kiba and Akamaru got into their fighting stances ready to face their enemy. Sato, who had just transformed back into himself, chuckled. This brat didn't think he could stand up to him did he? Not a chance. Even though he was only a clone and had only one tenth of the chakra and power of the real Sato this Genin still didn't stand a fucking chance! Having met this kid's type before he knew exactly how to win.

"Hey _bitches_, get lost and take a bath coz your furry asses ain't coming close to me!" He laughed.

Kiba and Akamaru growled, they knew this tactic and were NOT going to fall for it. But they did anyway. They knew they were fighting a superior opponent. The fact that he could make so many earth clones, give each its own appearance and face off with their sensei meant that this man meant trouble, BIG TIME! But Kiba wasn't one to give up! And Akamaru sure as hell wouldn't, they would give this bastard there all!

Rushing towards their opponent with a battle cry, the dog and its master attacked from different angles. Sato watched this with a smirk, these losers didn't think they could take him did they? Hell would freeze over before he lost to a kid and his mutt. As the pair reached him and attacked he was slightly taken aback by their speed, not that he couldn't match it. Akamaru leaped up for the man's knees, thinking "This bastards gonna' pay for callin' me a female!" Sadly the man saw it coming gave Akamaru a weak kick to send him away. Sato knew if he had kicked the dog at full power it most likely would've died so he decided to come out and play. Unluckily for him Kiba wasn't as easy to knock away as his white furred dog.

Kiba reached the man and unloaded with a flurry of punches and kicks only one managed to hit its target, that one, hit the man's side. Sadly it didn't come close to affecting Sato's muscular body. Sato knew he wasn't fast. He was more of a power person so when the Genin only attacked with fast kicks and jabs he was a little upset. None the less he met the kid's speed and when he got bored gave a furious punch to boys stomach sending him flying like a ragdoll.

Kiba landed even further back then Akamaru and skidded to a halt. 'That punch fucking hurt! If I get nailed with too many of those then I'm done for!' He thought. 'Better end this quick.' Painfully he pulled himself up to find Akamaru next to him, obviously pissed off at the bandit-impersonator. The Inuzuka pulled out two soldier pills. Throwing one to Akamaru he downed one himself. Instantly the change was noticeable. He felt the power course through him, and heart rate speeding up. His finger nails grew into claws and his canines developed into fangs. Akamaru snarled, the Power Of The Pill ( should make a movie about that) pumped him up, he felt his fur changing from Snow White ( great movie) to red-brown (is that even a colour). The Inuzuka's onyx eyes tuned hard as steel as they focused on Sato's form. Giving Akamaru the signal, his pup transformed into a feral looking Kiba. And they're off! The rushed forward at Sato who was watching bored. When they were in range Kiba unleashed his favorite Jutsu: "Gatsuuga!" ("Fang Over Fang!") The dog and his owner began to spin so fast they only resembled small tornado's. They spiraled towards Sato from different angles.

Sato was so taken back by the speed of the move that he only had a split second to move before he was hit the Jutsu. That wasn't enough time! He was hit straight on. Kiba hit his chest, knocking him off his feet. _Luckily_ before he hit the ground his path was stopped. _Unluckily, _he was stopped by Akamaru. He was sent flying into the air now with shallow cuts on his back and his chest. Helpless in midair, he was again attacked furiously by the pup and his master. Again. Again. Again. Again. They kept attacking and keeping Sato in the air and thanks to the soldiers pills after six consecutive hits only now were Kiba and Akamaru tiring. So, with one last joint blow the sent the Sato crashing back to the ground.

That hurt! Sato was pissed. Not only was this kid hurting him and beating the living crap out of him he himself had only landed one solid hit on the bastard. Moreover, he was close to dispelling. Thanks to be an Earth Clone powered by Sato constantly he lasted longer than a shadow clone like The Idiot In Orange ( another good movie name) was dishing out. Heaving himself up he patted himself down and turned to face the mongrel (Kiba) and his mutt (Akamaru who had transformed back into a dog) (epic cuss).

His eyes clouded in hate towards the two as he began to go through a series of hand seals. One the last one his mouth bloated. When he saw the confused looks playing on their stupid faces he opened his mouth slightly and muttered: "Earth Release: Mud Bullets!" and mud began to shoot out his mouth towards the fools. Caught by surprise Kiba was hit square on. Once. Twice. Dodge. After two shots Kiba snapped out of his daze and leaped out the path of the mud bullets, Akamaru followed his lead. Sato followed their path through the air and shot as many bullets as he could towards them. Sadly for him, Kiba and Akamaru were good at spinning through the air and were able to dodge or counter most of them. Sadly for them, the ones that did connect packed a punch and each one mad them cry out in pain. Sato even got a lucky shot to the face. Ouch! That's going to leave a mark!

Naturally the two _had_ to land and stop at some point and Kiba knew this, so when he and Akamaru eventually touched the ground leapt back up and towards Sato head on. Preparing for his final Tsuuga. When Kiba suddenly shot out towards him at full speed Sato was a little taken back. Normally an opponent would either dodge his attacks and get out of his range or block them off, so when this idiot began hurtling towards him he was quite surprised. He didn't think the kid would be _this_ stupid. As the grey tornado sped towards him at a breakneck pace he began to once again shoot at the grey blur. As the mud bullets hit their target dead on, Sato realized what Kiba was doing. When the bullets hit his spinning form they were deflected by the speed he was spinning at and didn't come anywhere close to hurting him. 'Maybe this kid ain't as stupid as I thought' was the Sato clones last though as he was smashed to oblivion.

Kiba smirked, he had did it! He had beaten a stronger opponent than himself, granted it was a clone but it still felt good. Walking away from the lifeless pile of muck he went over to Akamaru and gave him a loving pat on the head. With a satisfied pup he scanned the are around him for the other battles he quickly found where his sensei was battling Sato, 'probably the real one' he thought, with Kakashi. He headed over and took a seat next to a tree.

"Can't help fight so might as well enjoy the show, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked quietly to his white furred friend.

"You got that right!" Akamaru (literally) barked as he took a seat next to his master.

Author's Notes: Sorry for making you read it. But thanks for joining me again. I wanted to remind you to review this shit to hell and back! Hopefully next chap will be of more _readable _standard. (notice I didn't say good. Everything's for a reason and the reason behind this is because it probs won't be good). Thank you and please read something else to get your mind off this BLEGH! May I recommend:

**Naruto Hatake + Return Of Naruto Hatake**

**I Think I'm A Clone Now**

**Eternal Legends: Konoha's Transcendent Ninja**

**Minato Namikaze : Konoha's Golden Haired Shinobi**

**Sinister Chakra**

**The Jutsu That Bond Us Together**

**Chasing a Legend**

**Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko**

**Team 8 by S'TarKan**

**Minato Namikaze A Jinchuriki's tale**

**The Pathless Sage**

**If only**

**Borne Of Fire Forged In Will**

**Legacy Of The Rasengan and Legacy Of The Rasengan II**

Please if you have time check 'em out coz they are the fictions I am currently reading (all at the same time) if you guys have any **FINISHED **fanfics I can read please review and suggest them, but NO dark fics I like nice happy ones. It has to be FINISHED or I will probably not read it coz then it add to the confusion that is the amount of fics that I follow!

C'ya next time! BYE BYE!


	10. Sorry

Sorry there hasn't been an update in forever! I've been busy with school and...  
Anyway, there won't be an update until I can find time to write/get motivated to write again. Rest assured, I don't plan on abandonning this story but it probably won't get updated in some time (eg. A few years). 


End file.
